


The Pack

by ColdSerenity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Cisco Ramon, Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha Mick Rory, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Caitlin Snow, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Post-Apocalypse, Smut, alternative universe - no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity
Summary: Society came crashing down and alphas/omegas now found themselves trying to survive a whole new world. The alphas created packs in order to survive, lead by their strongest, the High Alpha. As for the omegas, their only choice is to give themselves to a pack. This is not in Barry's plan, or at least, that's what he thought. When an alpha named Thawne won't take no for an answer, Barry is cornered into offering himself to another High Alpha. Whether this alpha was for better or worse, Barry will just have to wait and see.





	1. Surviving

 

 

Monday blues… The traffic jams, long lines, people rushing to get to work.

Oh, how Barry missed those days.

What he would give right now for a good cup of coffee, hell, he would take a crappy cup of coffee. When he thought about it, it was almost like that world had never happened, even though it had only been one year.

Now, things were a bit different. Now Barry had to be constantly moving, eating whatever bit he found, sleep with one eye open. Survival mode is what he liked to call it. It was the only way to stay alive.

It was still a mystery how it all went down. Barry remembered there had been some small EMP attacks by a radical group of individuals wanting life to ‘return to nature’. They believed the way they were living then was unnatural for alphas and omegas.

Modern society had changed a lot of things. Strong alphas were constantly overlooked by omegas. It was no longer necessary to have some alpha with brute strength. Omegas wanted stability, and that meant money in this world. Alphas that held good jobs were the most sought after, not the strongest, so you had weak alphas with omegas chasing after them while the strong ones were ignored.

This annoyed Barry slightly. He was happy omegas had more rights, and were becoming equals, but he also didn’t really care for a weak alpha. He tried, but the thought that he might be stronger than his mate just made him roll his eyes. Yes, Barry could take care of himself, and he most definitely didn’t want some macho alpha trying to boss him around. But he did want someone he felt at _least_ equal to. Someone he could count on, not just for money, or necessities, but in life. But all the alpha’s Barry had come across at that point were so weak, they found _him_ intimidating. How was he supposed to be with an alpha that was scared of an omega? No thanks.

This was how life was, until the day everything went off. The group of radicals must have perfected their attack because it finally did what they had been aiming for. Every electronic piece of equipment just shut down. Nothing worked, no phones, no tv, even most cars with smart chips were useless. Once everyone realized everything was off, people began panicking. Some decided to start riots in the city, stealing anything they found. Fights broke out, people ran and hid in fear. The police couldn’t even be counted on, most of them rushed home to their loved ones.

The large number of people in the small confined cities became a death trap. If you didn’t get sick from the backed-up sewage, or starve, you had people to worry about. The strong alphas that had been kept down for so long decided to take their revenge. Any small weak alpha they met, they tore to shreds. They took whatever they wanted, including omegas they ran into. Everything became worse as food became scarce. It didn’t take long for everyone to realize staying was not an option. People left the cities, going out into the wilderness where they had a better chance of living.

Surviving out in the wild had its own challenge. Even the strong alphas realized they couldn’t stand on their own. They began to work together and created packs with a hierarchy system. The leader alpha, the strongest one out of all, was called the High Alpha. From there, it went down based all on strength. The packs varied in sizes, the larger the pack, the more territory they could take and protect. But leading so many alphas meant the High Alpha had to be stronger and colder, more aggressive, or else the pack would turn on him.

The omegas only had one choice, to join a pack.

Omegas couldn’t match the strength of an alpha. Alone, they were in danger of being raped and killed by nomad alphas, and that’s if they didn’t die of starvation. They began to beg packs to take them in, not even caring that the alphas would take them for pleasure only, not to mate. They would sleep with them, even knotting them and sometimes getting them pregnant, but they wouldn’t mark them as theirs. Some would even get passed around the pack as they became nothing more than the property of the pack. The omegas only hope to not have this happen was for one alpha to finally chose them as their mate.

Barry gritted his teeth at the thought. He would not be treated like that. He hated the thought of begging an alpha for help, of being nothing but an object to them. He had managed to survive on his own, with his fellow omega friend Caitlin, and alpha Cisco. They escaped the city together, moving around in between claimed territories trying to survive. Cisco wasn’t the strongest of alphas, he would quickly be killed by another alpha if they found him. Lucky for him, Barry was there. When they came across any new threat, Cisco would always stick close to Barry, mixing their scents. With the way Barry talked and carried himself, the strangers would always assume Barry was the alpha. This trick had already saved them a few times, especially when protecting Caitlin. Barry himself didn’t have much to worry about. Alphas loved when omegas groveled at their feet, and that was not Barry.

This is how it was… at least until they ran into an alpha named Eobard Thawne.

When he saw them, he believed that Barry was an alpha. But as he continued to chat with them, getting closer, he became more suspicious. Then he realized the trick and started smiling. “I have been looking for a strong omega for my pack,” he grinned.

Barry’s stomach turned at the way he looked at him. There was no way in hell he was going to be caught by someone like him. He could already tell he was bad news. Barry didn’t want to be claimed by such an alpha. He tried to fight him, he could stand his own with a few alphas out there, but Thawne was in a whole different playing field. Barry’s only choice was to run.

Which is what he was currently doing now.

Barry moved quickly, his hand tightly holding Caitlin’s as he ran, Cisco following close behind. He had managed to blind Thawne for a moment with dirt, giving them the head start, but Barry knew it wouldn’t take him long to catch up to them. He had his scent memorized now, he would have no trouble tracking them. Barry’s mind raced as he tried to think of something. It wasn’t just for him, he didn’t want his friends being left alone, or worse, having to endure that alpha just to stay with him.

The wind shifted slightly and Barry easily picked up the alpha’s scent, he was already coming after them and was getting close.

_Shit!_

He felt trapped. They were currently running down a dirt path, between two territories. To one side, the scent didn’t seem too strong, but the other, he could clearly pick up five different alpha scents, and those were just the dominant scents, their top ranking alphas. It had to be a large pack… a strong pack… with a strong High Alpha. Barry bit his lip as he made his decision, quickly turning and running right passed the territory markers and into the trees.

“What the hell man!?” Cisco yelled.

“Got an idea,” Barry said breathless.

Hopefully Thawne would be intimidated by the scent and not follow. Barry could still pick up his scent, even now that he was surrounded by so many others. He felt the alpha stop at the edge, only for a second, before coming in after them.

_Great… so much for that!_

Barry continued running further in, Thawne quickly catching up.

“Barry!” Cisco yelled worried.

Barry was about to yell that he knew Thawne was right behind them, but then he realized that was not what his friend was referring to. Suddenly he was hit with two alpha scents. He looked to either side of him and saw their forms running in the same direction as they were, slowly getting closer. Barry kept on forward until he reached a small clearing in the woods, another large alpha standing there. Barry came to a hard stop, crashing into the ground, bringing both Caitlin and Cisco with him. They all quickly stood up, Cisco getting close, hoping their little trick might help somehow. 

The alpha glared at them. He was tall, muscular, bald head, strong jaw… he was actually quite handsome, but looked mean as hell. He stood with his arms crossed, not looking the slightest bit worried. The other two alphas came from either side, joining their pack mate. Barry didn’t miss the sound of Thawne joining the group from behind, walking up carefully.

“You all must have a death wish,” the big alpha growled.

Thawne moved a bit closer to Barry, raising his hands, “I’m just here to get back what’s mine. I mean no trouble for your pack.”

The man looked at Barry and his group and huffed, “then take them and leave.”

_Fuck_! Barry had to think of something. He didn’t want to go with Thawne, he couldn’t. “Wait! We don’t belong to him.”

“I don’t honestly care kid, I just want you out of my territory.”

Barry tightened his jaw, hating what he was about to say, but he rather do this than be stuck as Thawne’s mate, “I’m here to offer myself to your High Alpha.”

“Barry!” Cisco and Caitlin whispered from behind.

The bald guy chuckled, studying Barry, “sorry kid, he isn’t interested in an alpha.”

Barry pushed Cisco back as he stepped forward, “I’m an omega.”

The alpha laughed until the clear scent finally hit him. He got closer, grabbing Barry by the collar and taking a long sniff. He looked back at the group, realizing who the actual alpha was, making him laugh louder.

“Well what do you know, nice trick you got there.”

“Thanks,” Barry adjusted his shirt again as the alpha let him go.

“I said he belongs to me,” gritted Thawne, stepping forward.

The smile instantly left the bald man’s face as he glared at Thawne. “Watch yourself. If our High Alpha doesn’t want him, then you can have him,” he growled. The large alpha nodded his head at the other two, who quickly got close to Thawne. “Until then, you wait outside our territory.”

Barry could see Thawne wanted to argue, but he was no match for the three of them. He huffed as he allowed the other two alphas to escort him.

“Come on omega, and bring your pack.”

Barry rolled his eyes, “they are not my pack!”

“Whatever you say kid,” he laughed, “come on.”

 

The group followed the big alpha through the rest of the forest silently. Caitlin hugged Barry’s arm, trying to stay close, Cisco on his other side, both looking worried. Barry figured this had been the best solution. Hopefully the High Alpha would just want to sleep with Barry, have his fun for a few days, and then once Barry knew Thawne was clear, they would leave. If the High Alpha didn’t want him, Barry would just have to think up something else. He wouldn’t offer his friends as payment, that was for damn sure.

They finally got to the end for the wooded area and saw a large manufacturing mill. The sun was starting to set already, so there were fires everywhere lighting the area. There were pack members drunk and being loud everywhere. They made their way inside the large building and found even more people. They even had a small group playing music. It was as if they were having a party. Barry couldn’t wrap his head around how many people there were. None of them, however, seemed to be weak. Each one had their own threatening look to them. It was as if a prison broke out and they became a pack together.

Barry’s skin crawled as he watched them eye Caitlin, licking their lips. Others growled towards Cisco, wanting to sink their teeth into him. But, despite how badly they wanted to get closer, no one approached them. They quickly cleared the way for the large alpha guiding them, some even bowing down to show submission.

Another thing Barry couldn’t help but notice was the amount of food and liquor the group had. He wasn’t sure where they could have accumulated so much, but they were not going to go hungry anytime soon. At the very least, he and his friends would be fed well if the High Alpha took the deal.

The alpha led them upstairs, away from the noise of the party, and into what seemed like the office area. They walked further in and reached two large double doors. The alpha knocked, and without waiting for an answer, he opened the doors and led them inside. This had probably been the conference room in another time, now it was someone’s room. It was lit with lanterns all around. There was a bit of furniture to his right, like a living room area, a large bed against the back wall with a dresser next to it, and a desk to their left, where someone was currently sitting on a chair, his feet up and head thrown back.

Barry didn’t need to be told who he was. The scent of the room told him. His guess had been right, this was a large pack, which meant a strong High Alpha. His scent devoured Barry whole, goosebumps covering his skin, legs shaky. A scent had never hit him this hard. He could even feel slick begin to form between his legs. His body wanted nothing more than to go over there and submit to him. Barry had to fight his instincts more than ever before. He focused on trying to keep his mind clear.

“Whatever it is Mick, I don’t care, I want to be left alone.” The High Alpha’s voice was deep, making Barry’s body shutter.

“Don’t be like that, I got a gift High Alpha, an omega that wants to offer himself to you.”

“Not interested,” he automatically answered without even opening his eyes.

“Come on, you need to get laid, plus…” the alpha grabbed Barry by the neck and pulled him closer to the desk, “… he is right up your alley, a cute thing… and he even leads his own little pack.”

“It’s not a pack,” Barry gritted.

The High Alpha finally pulled his head down, opening his eyes and focusing solemnly on him. Barry felt as if he couldn’t breathe as his blue eyes locked with his. He was as handsome as he appeared strong. He pulled his legs down from the desk, leaning forward as his eyes devoured every inch of Barry, a small smirk coming to his face.

“Really?” He drawled, “and you want to offer yourself to me?”

“Yes,” Barry swallowed, sounding more like a soldier than an interested partner.

“That’s not a very convincing answer.”

“He is running from another alpha,” Mick chuckled, “he is waiting outside our territory for him.”

“Ah!” the High Alpha leaned back on his chair once more, “I see. You want to use my protection until the other alpha leaves.”

Barry didn’t move, but he knew his eyes gave the answer away.  He would be in trouble if the alpha decided to just kick them out.

The alpha stood from his chair and walked around. He began circling Barry, taking him in from every angle. “So, _High Omega_?” he said sarcastically, “you are willing to bow to me? Follow my every command?” He stopped beside Barry, leaning into is ear, breathing him in.

“Yes,” Barry stared forward.

The alpha glared at him and stood frozen. He was studying every inch of him, waiting for a reaction. Barry knew this wasn’t how it normally went. Omegas usually got on their knees, begged and pleaded, even showing some skin to tantalize the alpha. Despite Barry knowing this, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He would not beg to be fucked, even if it would cost his plan. The alpha smiled, leaning closer as Barry felt his breath on his neck. “You are willing to be my pet, let me fuck you in whatever way I want, knot you even if I don’t claim you?”

Barry’s jaw tightened, he wanted to turn and tell him to go fuck himself, he would never be someone’s _pet_ , but if he could just pull this off for a few days it would help not only him, but his friends.

“Yes,” he managed to grit out. Barry was pretty sure at this point this alpha was enjoying getting a rise out of him.

The man walked to the front of the desk, leaning up against it, facing Barry. He looked him up and down, his eyes finally stopping to meet his. “This might be fun,” he smirked.

“I do have a condition,” Barry spoke quickly.

The High Alpha raised his eyebrow at him, “and what’s that?”

“No one from your pack touches my friends.” Barry was willing to do what it took, but he was not going to let Cisco and Caitlin be used the same way.

“Oh?” He said amused.

“I don’t want any of your alphas thinking they can have their way Caitlin or hurting Cisco. This is something I will not compromise on.”

The High Alpha looked at Mick and both laughed.

“Told you, right up your alley.” Mick chuckled.

The High Alpha turned back to Barry, smile still plastered on his face. “That’s cute. No worries omega, I will keep your little pack safe.”

“They are not my pack.”

“Oh, then what do you call them?”

“They are my friends… my family maybe,” Barry shrugged.

“That’s a pack.”

Barry rolled his eyes, it wasn’t the same to him but he wasn’t going to argue. “Whatever, I don’t want them touched, clear?” Barry stood his ground, facing down the alpha.

He watched as the alpha cocked his head, his smile getting bigger. “You have my word nothing will happen to them. Mick here will make sure of it,” the large alpha nodded.

Barry felt some relief in hearing that. At least he knew they would be safe while they were stuck in this situation. The High Alpha waved at Mick, who quickly grabbed both Caitlin and Cisco and ushered them out of the room, closing the door behind them. Before Barry could say anything, the alpha quickly got in front of him, his hand grabbing him by the collar. His smile was now gone as he glared at Barry, making his body shiver once more.

“I have my own condition omega,” he gritted. “I have a reputation to keep around here. So when we are out of this room, you will follow every command I give. You will obey, you will not talk back to me, I don’t even want you rolling your eyes at me. You will be the perfect fucking omega who will worship the ground I walk on.”

Barry let out an involuntary growled. _Who the fuck did this alpha think he was, God?_ Barry bit the inside of his cheek as he simply nodded. _Just for a few days Barry… just a few days…_

He pulled him in closer, their noses touching, “If you disobey me, or piss me off in any way, I won’t touch you, oh no,” his hand came up, caressing Barry’s cheek. “I will have you sit beside me while you watch my pack have their way with your little omega friend, and this is after they tear your alpha buddy to shreds. Now, do _I_ make myself clear, omega?”

Barry didn’t know him well enough to be sure if he meant the threat or not. From the look in his eyes, Barry felt like he was playing with him, challenging him, rather than threaten, but he wasn’t taking any chances. He would do as he is told until they were safe to leave this place and away from this danger.

“Yes.” Barry finally replied, swallowing hard.

The alpha stepped back, leaning up against the desk again with a self-satisfied smirk. “Good. Now come show me some love.”

Barry hesitated for a second, his nerves getting the best of him, but the alpha waited patiently. Barry stepped forward, cautiously putting his hands on his chest as he pressed his body against his. He nuzzled the alpha’s neck, kissing and licking his skin, slowly moving up, getting closer to his mouth. Being so close, Barry once again was hit with the alpha’s strong scent. Barry felt almost helpless against it. His knees got weak as his hands began sweating.

He finally reached the side of his mouth. The alpha didn’t wait any longer and turned his head, pressing their lips together. His arms wrapped themselves around Barry possessively, fingers digging into his skin. His tongue dashed out, demanding to be let in. Barry became a mess, going completely limp. The alpha devoured him, tasting every inch of Barry’s mouth, letting out a happy growl as Barry let him take whatever he wanted. He had kissed before, many times, but never like this… this was a real alpha.

The High Alpha’s grip tightened as he pressed their bodies closer. All of Barry’s blood was already traveling south. His hips instinctively started grinding up against the alpha, wanting more. Barry was too far gone to even care at the moment. He finally pulled away, both needing air. Barry opened his eyes and saw the alpha just gazing at him, a smile coming to his lips.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” His voice was huskier than before, “What’s your name omega?”

“Barry… Barry Allen.” He managed to let out.

“Well Barry, I’m Len, but you can call me your High Alpha.”

 

 


	2. Deal's a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Barry can start settling in too much, he needs to make good on his promise.

 

 

Len grabbed Barry’s hand and walked out of the room and down the stairs, leading him to the large open area where most of his pack was continuing with their celebration. Mick met with them, Caitlin and Cisco close behind. The small smile Caitlin gave him, and the fact that Cisco was already munching on something, let Barry know they were ok.

Len walked up a small platform against one of the walls, making it easier for everyone in the large room to see him. He let go of Barry’s hand and stepped forward, letting out a growl to silence everyone.

“Scoundrels!” Len yelled as the crowd cheered and gathered closer. “Scumbags! Cheaters! Good for nothing rascals!” The pack happily yelled in unison. “My rogues!” Len smirked, “Having fun?” The crowd roared in agreement, raising their glasses at him. Len laughed and calmed them down as he spoke again, “As I’m sure you have noticed, we have newcomers.”

Mick shoved both Caitlin and Cisco up the platform, making them stand in front of the crowd. The pack started whistling and hollering at them. The ones closest to the platform started reaching out to try to grab their feet. The alphas laughed as they saw them step back in fear. One alpha managed to take hold of Caitlin’s leg, trying to pull her closer to him. Barry quickly started moving to help, but Len swiftly walked up and stomped hard on the alpha’s arm, making him growl as he retreated his hand.

“Now now, remember your manners alphas.” Len said with a smile, but the glare he gave the alpha did not match. The man bowed his head and pulled back into the crowd. Len waited for the crowd to silence before finally continuing. “As you can see, we have a lovely little omega,” he walked behind Caitlin and gestured towards her, “and believe it or not, and alpha,” he stopped behind Cisco and shook him by the shoulders as the crowd again laughed.

Barry could make out some of them already calling dibs on both his friends. He began to worry, would they listen? They didn’t seem like the obeying type. Barry had never seen such a rough looking pack. It didn’t even feel safe to be within it. Could Len really control them?

Len turned and faced the crowd again. His posture changed, his smile left his face, and suddenly Barry could practically hear his heart beating from the silence of the room. There was no more laughing, or yelling from the pack as they all stood still, waiting for the High Alpha to speak.

“You all know how I feel about repeating myself so listen up.” Len’s voice was cold, nothing compared to how he had sounded earlier. It gave Barry the chills.

Before in the room, when Len had threatened him, Barry had felt fear, but not because of Len, but because of what he said. Now… this was different. He was starting to see how he had become the High Alpha.

“These two are off limits.” He looked around the large room, eying all that he could. “If you so much as lay a finger on either, I will personally hand out your punishment, and you all should be familiar with how that goes.”

Barry watched as the alphas faces fell at the news, some even wanting to growl in frustration. Suddenly a voice broke the silence.

“Question!” The female tone rang. Everyone made room as a tall women with black hair strolled up, getting right in front of the platform. She leaned up against it, looking at both Caitlin and Cisco with a smile that seemed all too familiar, as her blue eyes lit up mischievously. “What if we want to play with them? Nicely of course,” she finished as she pouted up at Len.

“So glad you asked my dear sister,” Len’s smile returned, and the room once again felt more relaxed. “If you have _pure intentions_ ,” he huffed as the crowd chuckled, “you just need to get permission from him.”

Len extended his hand out to Barry, beckoning him to come forward. He stepped up, giving Len a confused look before looking out at the pack. All their eyes were on him and Barry felt awkward for a moment, but he kept his posture straight and a stern look. He knew better than to look weak around alphas, even more so in front of this group.

“And he is?” The woman asked.

Len got behind Barry, his arms going around his waist as he laid his chin on his shoulder. “This is Barry, my new toy.” Out of the corner of his eye, Barry could see the smirk plastered on Lens face, “and these two belong to his pack, so he will be the one to decide if you are allowed to play with them or not.”

The group started murmuring around and Barry could feel them scrutinizing him. He really wished they would stop calling is friends a pack dammit, and especially that he was the leader. An omega leader was not normal.

“Now I don’t think it’s necessary for me to add that he is, of course, off limits as well. I don’t like sharing,” he chuckled. “Any questions?” Most shook their head, but no one spoke out. Len nodded as he stepped aside, raising his hands “well then let’s continue this party!”

The pack cheered again as they all went back to their places, grabbing their drinks and enjoying themselves again. Len’s sister walked up the platform, coming right up to Barry to look at him carefully.

“Well you are a cutie, where did you dig him up from Lenny?”

“He came to me voluntarily. He will be staying with us for a few days maybe. Barry, this is my sister, Lisa.”

“Pleasure,” she extended her hand to shakes Barry’s.

“How do you do.” The family resemblance was definitely there.

“Few days Lenny? You sure about that?” She asked suggestively.

“Yes, he is just passing by.”

She smiled at Barry as she huffed, not believing her brother, and then turned towards the others. “Well, at least now we have a reason to celebrate, so how about we go get some drinks and start having some fun!”

“Agreed!” Mick smiled as he lead them down the platform. Lisa hooked her arm around Cisco, making him blush, as she started towards where the food and drinks were at. The group started to follow but Len quickly grabbed Barry’s hand, pulling him back.

“You guys go ahead.”

“You’re not coming High Alpha?” Mick asked.

Len’s arms wrapped around Barry’s waist, pulling him close and he nuzzled his neck, taking in his scent. “I have other plans in mind Mick.”

Barry felt his pulse quicken as Len’s hands kneaded his sides wantonly. He could almost hear the alpha purr as he continued taking in his scent.

“Have fun buddy,” Mick laughed as he gently pulled Caitlin towards where Lisa had headed.

“Ummm…” Barry started but felt himself blush brightly. What the fuck was wrong with him? It wasn’t like he was a virgin? But for some reason this alpha was making him feel like one. He needed to get a hold of himself. He cleared his throat as he tried to speak again, “are they going to be ok? I mean… I know you warned everyone, but what if…”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head of yours.”

“Look, I’m just…”

“Like I said, your pack will be fine. Mick knows not to leave them out of his sight. Now come, time for you to make good on your offer, omega.” Len smirked as he took hold of his hand once more and started towards his room.

“It’s not my pack…” was the only thing Barry was able to mumble as he was pulled away.

 

Barry walked into the bedroom and he instantly felt a rush of nerves come through. He swallowed hard and his heart started beating faster. He heard Len close the door and a second later he was pressed against Barry’s back, licking his way up his neck. Barry felt his breath against his ear and melted further back into the alpha.

Len’s hands started roaming Barry’s body as he nuzzled behind his ear, taking in his scent and growling happily. He maneuvered Barry over to the desk area, turning him and devouring his mouth. His hands dived under Barry’s shirt, quickly pulling it up and taking it off him. He kissed down his neck and shoulders, licking and nibbling, hands touching every bit of his exposed skin, putting his scent on every inch of him.

Barry could feel slick starting to build as the alpha’s scent took over. He felt helpless as Len continued his trail further down, getting on his knees and licking Barry’s navel with his hot tongue, almost wanting to devour Barry. His fingers quickly got to work and undid Barry’s pants, pushing them down harshly and exposing Barry’s already hardening member.

Len leaned back, letting out a feral sound from the back of his throat as he gazed at Barry. His hands skimmed around his front, feeling his hot skin, then moved back to take grip of his ass, kneading it as he moved in and licked a long stripe up Barry’s cock. Barry mewled, throwing his head back while he felt the alpha nuzzle him, leaving small kisses all over him before taking him into his mouth finally. Len wasn’t gently or slow, he was needy and hungry, bobbing his head, demanding all of Barry to succumb to him.

His hands tried to grip the table to hold himself up as much as he could. The sounds that were coming out of him where completely unfamiliar. He had never been made to sound like this, but he couldn’t help it. The way the alpha kept moving his tongue, his mouth, his hands, everything was just tearing Barry apart piece by piece. The alpha’s scent was starting to drive him mad. He no longer felt like he was in control, it was like he was just watching himself with Len.

His slick continued to build up and was starting to drip down his legs. He felt Len’s hand start to move between his cheeks, feeling for his entrance, and humming happily when his fingers found the moist hole. He dived two fingers into Barry, stretching him quickly, making him moan loudly. Len pumped them in and out and continued to deep throat him. Barry tried to spread his legs further for the alpha, but the pants around his ankles stopped him.

Barry felt a rush of heat hit him. He wanted nothing more than to feel the alpha, to take all of him, to have him be inside him. Barry trembled at the thought and let out a loud obscene moan. He had no control, no way to stop his mouth as he threw his head back and began begging the alpha.

“High Alpha, please….” he swallowed, “I want more, I _need_ more… your knot… I want…”

On the inside Barry kicked himself. He was doing the one thing he never imagined doing, he was begging for an alpha, but… it had been so long, and it felt so good. Though, it wasn’t like this alpha needed to have a bigger ego than he already had. Barry braced himself for the cocky sound of ‘yeah, beg for it omega’ coming from him, or something more demeaning. But instead...

“Fuck you sound so sexy like that,” Len panted as he leaned his head against Barry’s stomach. He looked up, no smile, no grin, just want filled in his eyes. “I wanna fuck you so fucking bad. Wanna feel that tight hole wrapped around my cock!” He pressed himself against Barry more, taking in his scent and digging his fingers into his skin as he let out a growl.

Len tore Barry’s shoes and pants off completely, standing and picking him up to take him to the bed, throwing him down. Barry sat up and watched as the alpha started undressing quickly in front of him. The man could have walked out of one of Barry’s dreams. He was muscular, strong arms and thick thighs. His entire body was filled with scars, fighting other alphas no doubt. To top it off, his thick cock hung between his legs. Barry licked his lips at the sight, he was perfect.

Once the clothes were gone, Len began crawling up the bed like a predator stalking his prey. He hovered over Barry, gazing down at him. Barry couldn’t take more, he needed to feel him now. He reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. It was sloppy, and dirty, both trying to dominate the other. Len pressed their bodies together, grinding himself down and making Barry moan out of the kiss.

Len lifted himself and maneuvered Barry to turn and face down, which he happily obeyed. Barry was too far gone at this point to care. He pressed his head against the pillow as he raised his ass up, displaying himself for the alpha. A small smile finally came to his face when he heard the alpha let out a growl that turned more into a moan as his hands started caressing his cheeks, Barry knew he was enjoying the view. He felt Len press his lips against one cheek, nibbling the skin and kissing it. He slowly moved, going between, until his tongue dived into Barry’s entrance. He hummed as he lapped the hole, practically drinking his slick. Barry buried his face against the pillow, moaning loudly as Len continued.

“Alpha…” Barry tried.

Len pulled back, groaning, “What are you doing to me omega… I feel like I’m on fire…” He kissed Barry’s tail bone before sitting back on his knees and lining himself, “anything you want…”

Barry grinned at Len’s words, at least he wasn’t the only one feeling out of control. He gripped the blankets around him as he felt the tip circle around his entrance. Len slowly started adding pressure, pushing the head in through the tight ring.

“Yesss…” Barry moaned as he began to finally feel some relief at being filled.

Barry spread his legs further out, allowing Len to bend forward, bracing his arms on either side of him as he continued to push inside. Barry could hear him panting above him, see his arms shacking from the strain of trying to go slow, until he finally bottomed out. He leaned in, pressing himself flush with Barry, and kissed the back of his neck. Barry mewled as his body began to relax, Len finally inside him, feeling the alpha’s weight on him, he strangely felt safe, happy… _complete_.

Len stayed still as he continued to kiss and nibble Barry’s skin. His arms caressed his sides, letting Barry get used to him before he moved again. Barry slowly shifted his hips, feeling every inch of him inside, and making Len groan. He did it again, but this time Len moved with him, thrusting into him. Fuck it felt amazing. Barry pushed back, wanting to feel more of him. Len happily obliged and began to move his hips more and more, slowly picking up the pace. Barry once again pressed his face into the pillow as he started moaning, calling out Len’s name over, as the alpha buried himself deeper.

Barry knew exactly what Len had meant, his body felt like it was burning, like it was out of control. His hands gripped the sheets as tightly as he could. Len sat up on his knees again, watching himself go in and out of the omega as he groaned.

“Fuck you look amazing like this. Love watching your hole swallow my cock. So fucking hot watching you take me.” Len’s voice was rough as he panted.

Barry felt pride at the alpha’s words. He happily pushed his hips back, meeting Len’s thrusts. Len started picking up the pace, pushing himself deeper while his hands rubbed Barry’s body. He leaned forward as Barry felt the alphas knot start to swell inside.

“You are going to be mine,” he growled.

“All yours alpha, all yours,” Barry whined as his body started tightening up, searching for it’s release.

Len’s hand came around and took hold of Barry’s cock, stroking it hard and fast. Barry couldn’t take it. Len laying on top, thrusting hard into him, his hand pumping him, his knot getting larger inside him, getting ready to release, his hot breath behind his neck as he whispered how mad he was making him. It was like a wet dream, only real.

“Len!”

Barry screamed as he came, shuddering continuously as he released into the alpha’s hand. Len squeezed every drop out of him, still thrusting in and out, and carried Barry through his climax. Once he felt Barry breath again, he raised his hand up and licked it clean.

“Every bit of you tastes amazing, even your cum,” he purred in Barry’s ear.

Barry could still feel his hard knot inside, throbbing and begging to be released. Len nuzzled is neck while his hands grabbed onto his hips and began thrusting fast and deep. Barry felt the knot catching, no longer able to come out of his body. He moaned, not even caring that his body was now feeling too sensitive. All Barry knew was his hormones were going insane, his body demanding the alphas knot for him to finally be sated.

“Barry…”

Finally, Barry heard Len choke out his name as he felt him release inside, his cum coating his insides. Barry’s body shivered once more at the feeling of being filled by the alpha. His body went into a frenzy, feeling almost as if he was high from the sensation, it practically felt like a climax on its own. It was too much, the feeling of the knot inside him, the warmth going through his body… he was too far gone.  He felt a sharp pain hit him before his eyes rolled back, and suddenly, darkness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I figured this was a good way to cut it. I do have the third about halfway done, but sadly that is where I have been stuck for a while, so hopefully I can get inspired quick and write the rest!
> 
> Guys, thank you so much for all your comments and kudos! I'm so happy you are liking the story and hopefully I won't disappoint in these coming chapters, lol. Please leave comments, I love reading what you guys think!! ^_^


	3. So Much for Planning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up the next morning to find out his plans just went out the window.

 

 

Barry woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in a long while. He had slept peacefully for the first time since the attack. He was on his side, with Len right behind him, his arms were still wrapped around him tightly, protective like. Barry smiled as he inhaled his scent. It was insane how calm he felt just from that, just from his alpha being there with him.

… _his_ alpha?

Barry chastised himself on the inside. This was only temporary, he couldn’t get too comfortable. Len was just having his fun right? Soon, he will be done and Barry would leave with his friends and never see him again. Len would move on with someone new…

The thought made something inside Barry’s stomach turn.

He felt sick, angry, almost jealous? Fuck, how was this already happening, why was he getting attached to him so quickly? He barely knew the guy. He needed to get himself straight, to remind himself Len didn’t want him as that, he never would. Barry would not allow himself to even imagine it for a second, it was ridiculous. He needed to get some fresh air, away from this alpha’s scent, so he could think clearly.

Barry had yet to move and inch, but he knew Len’s knot had already slipped out sometime in the night. He slowly started to pull away from Len, only to have him tighten his hold on him possessively, even growling in his sleep. Barry hated the fact he felt some joy from him acting that way. He pulled away again, this time turning his head to try to wake the alpha so he would let go.

“Le… ahhh!”

A jolt of pain ran down Barry’s body, originating from his shoulder. Barry turned his head again, this time slowly to keep it from hurting too much, to see the cause. His stomach dropped as he saw the dry blood, the bruised skin, the very clear bite mark.

_Len… claimed him!?_

Barry quickly sat up, tearing himself away from Len and finally waking the alpha up. He froze there, looking at the mark before glaring down at him.

“What the fuck!?” Barry yelled at him. Len looked up in confusion as he yawned. “You weren’t supposed to claim me asshole!”

Len focused his eyes, looking even more confused, until his eyes landed on Barry’s shoulder. He sat up and stared at the bite mark. Barry didn’t miss the look of honest shock that went through his face before he quickly blanked his emotions.

_Had he not meant to claim him?_

Len sat quietly, thinking, as Barry continued to glare at him. He finally shook his head and started getting out of the bed and towards his clothes. 

“Len!?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, what’s done is done.” He didn’t even turn towards him.

“What’s done is done? What the hell was that supposed to mean? What the fuck are we going to do!?”

He huffed and turned towards him, pulling his shirt over his head. “I mean there is nothing we can do to change it, I claimed you, its done,” he gritted.

Barry growled towards him. This hadn’t been the plan, this wasn’t supposed to happen. How the fuck did it happen? All he remembered was passing out… and… shit! What the fuck happened!? If Len didn’t do it on purpose, then how… Fuck! This complicated things way more.

“I was supposed to leave after a few days! What now!?”

“You aren’t going anywhere, you are mine! You are my mate!” Len growled towards him. He quickly got a hold of himself, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. It was almost as if he lost control for a moment.

Barry sat back, shocked from his reaction. His mind and body, however, acted completely opposite of one another. His head screamed in anger, he wasn’t an object, he couldn’t be ‘owned’. His body however shivered with the excitement from having Len say those words.

Len walked to the side of the bed as Barry continued to glare at him, his insides fighting with one another. Len grabbed him by the jaw, firm but not hurtful, and pulled him up to a gently kiss. His scent once more devoured his senses and Barry melted, feeling much calmer and strangely feeling safe. Fuck this was going to get annoying, Len had too much power over him. His scent had been powerful before, but now it completely dominated him. He ended the kiss but kept his lips close to Barry’s, inhaling deeply and humming.

“I did not plan this,” he said much calmer, “I don’t have much memory of last night after I came. I’m sorry, but now you are my mate and I’m not letting you leave my side.” He pulled back, his thumb running over Barry’s bottom lip as he gazed at him. “Get dressed, you need breakfast.” He started walking off, turning over his shoulder for a moment, “same rules still apply, mate or not, you misbehave out there, and I will punish your friends.”

Barry nodded as he looked down, slowly moving and getting out of the bed. Len was right in a way, there was nothing they could do now, they were bonded. His plan was completely out the window now. Cisco and Caitlin were going to be pissed.

 

Barry couldn’t remember eating so much in months. His stomach actually hurt from being so full. After eating breakfast Len took him around and showed him the entire building and the other rooms. The mill was quite large, which was good since the pack was so big. Only the higher alphas had their own rooms, the rest had their own little cots or tents set up in corners of the factory. Everyone had their own duty, whether helping prepare food, gather wood, protect and scout the territory, or be a scavenger.

The scavenger groups would go out and search for necessities. The cities had been abandoned, and mostly emptied, but you could still find a few useful things here and there. It was always a dangerous task. There were other packs out there searching as well, along with nomad alphas. The groups were usually gone for a few days at a time, all depending on how far the cities were from their territory. Len’s pack was quite close to one of the older cities, so they were normally gone for only a day or two.

The pack had managed to gather an impressive amount of food, water, medicine, etc. Which is how Barry ended up being able to eat so much. This was also why, despite the pack not seeming like the safest, many other alphas and omegas begged to join. Barry had a first hand look that very morning when a family came begging Len to accept them into the pack. The alpha had been around his mid forties, and keep describing all the jobs he could do to help the pack. His omega and their two small children hung back and waited. Len took one look and immediately shook his head, waving his hand at them. The alpha continued to plea to him as he was taken away, but Len stayed quiet. Barry’s heart broke for the small family, knowing all too well how hard it was being out there. He looked at Len, about to speak, but the glare he gave him back made him hold his tongue. ‘I can’t stand children. I don’t want those little brats running around here!’ was all he said as he walked off. Barry was left speechless. It was then that he did realize that despite there being a few omegas around, there were absolutely no kids, but that might be for the best. This pack was no place for children.

Barry was finally able to meet up with his friends in the afternoon to break the news. Caitlin shockingly wasn’t as angry and Barry had expected, Cisco on the other hand…

“What the fuck dude!!?”

“Cisco, I don’t know how it happened, I’m sorry!”

“How!? I bet he did that shit on purpose, that asshole alpha! Or… did you want it?”

“Cisco!” Caitlin tried, “it was a mistake, you should know Barry better than that!”

“Oh sure, of course you are fine with this! Guess I would be too if some big ass alpha was protecting me all the time!” Cisco glared at both the omegas before walking away, furious. Barry went to go after him but Caitlin stopped him.

“Let him go, he just needs to cool off. Once he does he will apologize,” she smiled reassuringly.  

“You sure? I feel awful, I honestly didn’t mean…”

“Barry, it’s ok! Promise. I believe you,” she hugged him, making sure to be careful around his wound.

“I just feel like I put you guys in more danger by having to stay here.”

“Stop worrying. Despite what Cisco said, he is protected by Mick too. He has just been teasing with me because Mick tends to stick closer to me,” she blushed. Barry looked at her suspiciously, making her blush deeper. “It’s not like that! I’m the omega, so he is just making sure I’m safe, that’s all…”

“That so...?” Barry grinned.

“Yes! It’s not like Mick likes me or anything, he is just following orders!”

“If you say so. As long as you are ok, then I’m happy.”

“I am, and so is Cisco no matter what he says. Don’t worry about us Barry.”

He still couldn’t help but feel awful. “Just know that you guys don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.”

“Barry, we aren’t going anywhere. We can’t abandon our _High Omega_.”

That at least got Barry to laugh.

It was later in the afternoon, so once more there was music and lots of drinking. They made their way over to where Len, Mick and Lisa were sitting off to the side, enjoying themselves. Once Barry was in reaching distance, Len pulled him and made him sit next to him on the old beat up couch, Lisa on the other end. Mick had his own chair that he happily let Caitlin take as he got up to get more drinks.

Lens arm came around Barry, pulling him close. He nuzzled his neck where the bite mark was under the shirt, taking in his scent and practically purring. Barry bit his lips, trying to keep a smile from forming as he enjoyed the attention. Len leaned in, licking his neck, then nibbling and sucking, slowly turning their bodies towards one another as Barry tilted his head back, exposing more to his alpha. Before Barry knew it, Len had his pinned to the corner of the couch, practically on top of him. His hands kept roaming, mouth sucking more marks all over his neck and shoulder, almost ripping his shirt collar to expose more skin. Barry was once again in his haze, completely forgetting where they were.

“Jesus Lenny, get a room,” Lisa remarked. Len’s only answer was a hum… or growl, Barry wasn’t sure, the only thing he cared about was that he didn’t stop. “Lenny… Len… Leonard… Leo… Leonardo… Leonidas… Le…”

“WHAT?!” Len snapped, turning to face Lisa. Barry used all his might to stop the small whine that almost came out from him. He wasn’t strong enough to stop his hips from grinding themselves against Len however.

“I’m bored!” She whined, not looking the least bit threatened by Len.

“Go find something to do then!” Len rolled his eyes and turned back towards Barry, much to his delight, and happily continued marking up his omega.

“Lennyyyyyy!!”

Len huffed, dropping his head on Barry’s shoulder. This time Barry did whine, and he didn’t miss the chuckle he heard from Caitlin on the chair. Len sat up, glaring at Lisa the entire time. The pair adjusted themselves sitting on the couch, Len bringing his arm around Barry and keeping him close.

“Happy,” he gritted at her.

“You are such a horn-dog.”

“Jealous?”

“Please! I just don’t’ like you losing your head in public!”

Len sighed, “Sis, I think it’s time for you to settle down. Why don’t you go find an alpha around here to distract you?”

“Ew! Have you seen what’s out there!? Ugh! They are a bunch of mindless, perverted, dumbass alphas!”

“Cisco isn’t…” Barry mumbled, still annoyed that she stopped Len’s attention on him.

“You mean that tiny alpha friend of yours? No thanks! Don’t try to pawn him off on me.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well, you wouldn’t be bored then, but then again, you aren’t his type, so nevermind,” Barry countered.

That seemed to piss her off more than it should. She stood up, huffing, “your stupid little alpha would be lucky to have me!” With that she stormed off.

Barry realized Len might get angry, he did go off a bit on his sister. Even Caitlin looked a bit nervous, but just glancing over he saw a cocky ass smile on Len’s face as he watched his sister walk off. Guess Barry was safe for now. Len finally turned towards him, kissing his cheek and standing.

“I’m going to go see what the hell is taking Mick so long with those drinks, stay here.”

He walked off, leaving Barry alone with a smiling Caitlin.

“Shush!” Barry already knew what she was thinking.

“What? I just find it funny how irritated you got at being…” she cleared her throat, “… interrupted.”

“That’s… I… No…. I mean…”

“Barry, it’s fine to admit you like Len. I mean, at this point, you better. He is your alpha now.”

Barry sighed, looking down. He didn’t like Len… well… maybe… no! No, no, no, he didn’t! It was his scent that made him loose control. Yes, just his scent. It had nothing to do with his strong hands… or those lips of his… or mesmerizing blue eyes... _Shit!_ Barry quickly got a hold of thoughts, readjusting himself in his seat. Caitlin once again giggled from her chair.

“That’s a cute little laugh,” a gruff voice sounded.

Barry quickly looked over to find one of the minor alphas bending down next to Caitlin’s chair. She quickly leaned away from him as he smiled devilishly at her.

“Don’t be scared little one, I will take good care of you, right after I make your ‘leader’ here agree to let me have you.”

“Make me?” Barry stood, getting close. He had never been one to back down just because someone was an alpha.

The man stood, surprised at Barry’s actions. “Oh wow, you really do think you have some power, don’t you omega?”

“No, I just don’t cower from pathetic alphas. I suggest you leave, now!”

“I don’t take orders from you! I don’t give a fuck whose knot you are taking, an omega is always at the bottom of a pack!” He gritted, stepping up to Barry and coming face to face.

Barry didn’t budge from his spot, throwing off the alpha once more. He knew omegas were always at the bottom, having no power, which is why he hated the joke of ‘High Omega’. But he would be dammed if he would be intimidated by an alpha, especially when his friend was involved.

“Now, be a good little omega and shut the fuck up while I have a bit of fun with your friend here.”

“Not happening,” Barry deadpanned.

The alpha growled. Barry was familiar with that sound. Asshole alphas usually made it when they crossed him. It was a frustrated growl at being disobeyed by an omega. The fact that other alphas were now watching didn’t help things along. The asshole was being humiliated and he knew it, and he wasn’t having it.

The alpha lunged forward, going to grab Barry’s throat. Barry leaned back quickly, avoiding the grab, and swung first, landing a punch right on the alpha’s cheek. The alpha stepped back, even more shocked at being punched by an omega. He growled again, charging forward and tackling Barry to the ground.

They both started rolling around, one trying to get on top of the other to gain the advantage. The alpha landed a few punches, but they weren’t enough to stop Barry from fighting back. His reflexes always saved him in these fights, being much faster than most alphas. Barry maneuvered himself finally on top, and quickly started punching down continuously, not giving the alpha a chance to respond.

Barry’s adrenaline was high, the only noise he could hear was the loud cheers and laughs from all the other alphas. He continued punching until he felt someone grab him by the collar and yank him up. Barry landed on his feet roughly, looking up and seeing Mick letting him go. Standing to the side was now Len, stern faced with his arms crossed, as he looked at both Barry and the alpha that was now slowly getting up.

“Anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on?” Len has his cold voice on.

Everyone stood silent, afraid to speak. Barry already knew he was probably in trouble. He had been told to behave, to be a perfect omega, and what he had just done was the complete opposite. The other alpha dusted himself off, even wiping off some of the blood from his face.

“You really should learn to control your omega, teach him some manners, High Alpha,” he gritted.

Len turned his gaze to Barry, focusing on him, not happy in the least. Barry swallowed hard, he needed to say something, he didn’t want his friends to be punished because he acted out.

Suddenly Lisa came up, hugging Len from behind and smiling at Barry. She leaned in close to his ear, saying something Barry couldn’t make out. He watched as Len’s eyes narrowed but kept his stern face. He turned his gaze towards the alpha.

“So, you tried to intimidate my omega for Caitlin?”

The alpha looked taken a back for a second, “No! I was asking for permission. He is the one that attacked me.”

“So my sister is a liar?”

That stopped the alpha, finally showing some fear. Len sighed, unamused. Everyone remained frozen still as Len walked over to Barry, grabbing his arm.

“Consider yourself lucky that I have other business to tend to,” he glared at Barry.

_Great… he was in trouble._

“Thank you High Alpha!” He grinned.

Len started walking away, dragging Barry with him. “I wouldn’t thank me just yet,” he stopped looking back, “there is someone else you need to worry about.”

The alpha looked confused until he felt Mick get behind him. He slowly turned, looking at the intimidating alpha. “You tried to touch _my_ doll?” Mick growled. Barry was pulled away by Len before he had a chance to see what happened next. All he heard was the alpha start begging before screaming in pain.

 

Len dragged him all the way to their room in complete silence. Barry kept trying to think up something, some way to make this situation better. They entered the room and Barry prepared himself for the worst.

“Len, look…”

Barry was unable to finish as Len turned towards him and began devouring his mouth, tongue diving in. He dipped down enough to grab Barry’s legs and hauled them up around his waist, carrying him over to the bed, never breaking from the kiss. He laid them down on the bed, Len’s hands going under his shirt and pulling it up, finally tearing their lips apart so Barry could catch his breath. He quickly started undoing Barry’s pants, almost ripping them apart.

“What are you doing?” Barry was completely thrown off.

“What does it look like,” Len answered huskily.

“You aren’t mad at me?”

Len stopped and looked down at Barry, a small grin coming to his face. He leaned in closer, Barry feeling his breath against his lips.

“My omega just kicked an alpha’s ass. Do you have any idea how fucking sexy that was,” he grinded his hips down, Barry feeling his hard length against him.

Barry was more confused than ever, but something inside him instantly sparked. Without saying another word, he reached up and grabbed Len by the head, pulling him into a brutal kiss. Even in the old world, he was always chastised for bucking up at alphas. Never had he ever imagined anyone actually liking it, getting turned on by it. Something deep inside Barry purred from the thought.

Clothes were quickly stripped and Barry once more melted into Len’s embrace, having no control. Both growled, bit, marked, and practically clawed at one another, almost as if they were fighting, until they were finally satisfied, connected intimately, Len’s knot buried deep inside. Barry stared up at the ceiling, catching his breath. Len’s weight was completely on him, making him feel safe and warm. As sleep finally started coming over Barry, he couldn’t help but think…

_Maybe this bond wasn’t a such a bad mistake?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I managed to complete chapter 3! YAY! This chapter laid out a lot of things for coming chapters, and I had way too many possibilities, so it was hard deciding where I wanted everything to fall. I hope you enjoyed reading it and of course what's to come! ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos, they always make my day!! <3


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry decides enough is enough and he is taking back control! Though it may not be exactly how he imagined it.

 

 

It wasn’t until mid-morning the next day when he saw Cisco again. Barry had been spending some time outside, enjoying the sun while Len had gone off with the scavengers that morning. Mick had stayed behind to keep control of things at least. Barry was leaning up against one of the rails when he felt Cisco come up behind him. He stood there, quietly, waiting for Barry to acknowledge him before speaking. This wasn’t something you normally did with an omega. It was an act that was usually done when you approached an alpha… an alpha you respected and thought highly off. Which is why Barry found it hilarious that his friend was doing it to him. Barry turned and smiled at his friend.

“If you are here to apologize, you don’t have you. You had every right to be angry.”

“No, I didn’t,” he sighed, “I let my temper get the best of me, but the way I acted towards you was completely out of line.”

“Cisco…”

“Wait. Just let me say this. I know this wasn’t on purpose. Caitlin is right, I know you too well to believe that. I don’t know why I said it. This whole situation is kind of strange for me, and I was looking forward to leaving and it being just the three of us again, and suddenly that changed, and we were stuck here…” He looked away for a moment, gathering his thoughts before turning back to Barry and smiling shyly. “I guess I was a bit scared. But when I thought about it, I realized that maybe it won’t be too bad.”

“You don’t have to stay here with me Cisco.”

“I want to. Barry, I probably would have died months ago if it hadn’t been for you. You have protected Caitlin and I in every way possible until now, and I know that won’t change. What I’m trying to say is, I trust you, and that even if planned or not, I know I’m safe as long as you are around.” Barry huffed a small laugh. “I know, I know, sounds pathetic coming from an alpha, but it’s true.”

“Thanks Cisco. I am sorry though.”

“Eh, it’s ok. Plus,” he motioned around the entire area, “you did manage to get us a pretty strong pack.”

Barry laughed, “totally part of my plan,” he joked.

“Yeah right. I think…”

Cisco suddenly paled and pulled Barry closer, using him to hide from something behind him. Barry turned slightly to see Lisa walking across the way, making her way inside, not paying them any attention.

“Are you hiding from Lisa?”

Cisco waited until she was completely out of the way before he stood straight again, finally breathing.

“Dude, that omega is crazy! She came up to me this morning yelling at me about how dare I say she isn’t good enough for me, that I should consider myself lucky if I ever had the chance to be with her, and all this stuff. I have said like two words to her the entire time we have been here! I was so confused.”

Barry quickly started feeling guilty. This may have been due to what he said to her yesterday, but he didn’t think it would hurt her feelings that bad. It wasn’t like she actually was interested in Cisco!

“That is strange,” Barry didn’t have the heart to tell him it was his fault. “Omegas sometimes have their mood swings. Maybe you should just tell her she is pretty and agree with what she says, about you being lucky if you had her?”

“She is terrifying!”

Barry sighed, “just do it. She will get off your back probably.”

Cisco stood there for a moment pondering before speaking again. “I’m going to stick to avoiding her. If that fails I will try your way.” Cisco shivered as he hugged himself, “and here I thought her brother was scary!”

Barry laughed, shaking his head.

 

It was afternoon by time Len and the others returned. Barry had gotten a bit bored and was lounging around their bedroom. It had nothing to do with the fact that it was covered in Len’s scent… nothing at all. Len walked in, large bag in his hand, and tossed it on the bed. He unzipped it, pulling out a few things, but leaving most inside the bag. Barry watched uninterested.

“I thought this stuff was stored down stairs? Why did you bring it up here?”

“I have my reasons, don’t think about it too much,” Len smirked at him.

Barry shrugged it off, about to walk away, when something in the bag that caught his attention. He quickly leaned in, pulling it out of the bag and just stared at it. Len noticed and laughed.

“So you missed coffee, huh?”

Barry stared at the small jar of instant coffee. He didn’t care what the brand was, that it was just instant, or that it was probably expired… it was coffee!

“This is mine!” Barry said as he happily opened the jar and smelled the coffee. Damn he had missed that smell so much.

“Technically it’s mine,” Len challenged.

“Nope, I found it.”

“In MY bag!”

“I will share… you get ONE cup.” Barry smiled, teasing Len.

“That so?”

Len moved quickly and tried to take it from Barry, but Barry was faster and ran from him, laughing the entire time. Len tried a few more times before finally realizing it was hopeless. He raised his hands as he strolled up to Barry, pulling him tightly the hips.

“You are lucky you are cute,” he gritted as he gave him a chaste kiss. “I will bring up some hot water.”

Len walked out as Barry continued to smile triumphantly, looking at the jar. His smile suddenly faded, the feeling of guilt coming up as he chastised himself again. What was he doing? This wasn't like him. Len shows up and suddenly he is smiley, or flirty, or whatever. How had he become the type of omega he used to criticize. The ones that he rolled his eyes at when they were being cute and flirty with their alphas. Thinking how ridiculous it was to act that way when the alpha probably saw them as property. Now here he was doing the same shit with Len, yeah, they were bonded, but it wasn’t planned, it had been a mistake. He didn’t want to be owned, to feel as if he had no say, no power. Just a cute little omega for the strong alpha.

He had to stop this, he had to take control again. He had to keep his head clear, Len or no Len, and start acting more like himself… his normal self. He would use all his strength to keep from acting that way. He may be bonded with him, but he was not the cutesy, submissive type.

 

Barry spent the rest of the afternoon keeping his distance from Len. It ended up a lot harder than he imagined. Barry kept getting the urge to go to him, especially when Len’s scent hit him, but he kept himself strong, not budging a bit. He was keeping control... he was keeping his mind clear.

This did not go unnoticed by Len however, and oh boy was the alpha angry. He tried to pull Barry close, like he normally did, but seeing that Barry was closed off to him got him to stop. Instead now Len sat back, glaring at him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

The group was now lounging around inside. The sun was finally setting, but there was still enough light out that the fires hadn’t been started just yet. Mick was standing to the side, looking around and making sure the alphas were behaving as they all were drinking and having fun. Cisco had disappeared, still hiding from Lisa no doupt. Lisa and Caitlin were talking non-stop about something. Barry couldn’t bring himself to care, his attention elsewhere.

He took a deep breath, regretting it immediately when the scent of Len hit him. They were sitting close, but still had space between each other. Barry had his back straight, arms crossed, fingers digging into his arms as he fought his urge to snuggle up against the alpha. He would not give in, he couldn’t, he had to prove to himself that he still had some control over his urges.

He could feel Len side eyeing him. The alpha hadn’t even bothered to put his arm around him like before. They both sat there, awkwardly, neither making a move, but aware of the others subtle actions.

They were brought out of their own heads when an alpha walked up to the group, looking angry and determined. Mick went to reach for his arm, to stop him from moving forward, but the alpha snatched his arm away, growling at him. He turned towards Len, glaring at him intensely.

“Leonard!” he yelled. Len simply raised his eyebrow at him. “I’m here to challenge you, High Alpha,” he said mockingly.

The whole pack stopped talking as they all focused on the scene. Barry knew the rules, Len wasn’t allowed to deny the request, he had to fight him. Barry looked at Len and saw he didn’t seem too worried, if anything, he looked more annoyed than anything. He stood and lead the way out of the building, the entire pack following behind, all excited to see the fight. Barry and the group trailed behind everyone. They reached the outdoor area and the pack surrounded the two alphas. Barry, Lisa and Caitlin stayed at the top of the stairs, where the elevated surface made it easier for them to see the fight. Mick did continue down, making himself some room to be right up front.

Len pulled off his shirt, as did the other alpha, and they started facing one another. Barry started feeling a bit nervous. Len was pretty tall, but so was this guy, and he was more muscular. Would Len be able to take him?

“Don’t worry, my brother has this," Lisa smirked.

“How do you know?”

“Because, that’s Tony Woodward, and this is his… third? Yeah, third time trying,” she laughed. Barry turned to her shocked. Well no wonder Len looked more annoyed than intimidated. “He probably thinks he has a chance now since Lenny has been distracted lately.”

“Distracted? How?”

Lisa turned to Barry, narrowing her eyes at him, “you Barry… he has been distracted by you. A pack like this is always looking for a chance to steal the top position. Despite them following Len, they are also keeping an eye constantly on him to find any weaknesses, something that will give them the advantage to beat him.”

Barry looked down at the crowd, “this is why I hate packs.”

“Don’t you have one though?” Lisa laughed.

“We aren’t a pack. At the end of the day, if I’m hurt, or weakened, Caitlin and Cisco wouldn’t leave me, or take advantage. They would help me. They are my friends… I would say family even.”

Lisa hummed as she looked at the fight that was about to start. “Can’t really argue with that...”

Barry’s eyes focused on Len as Mick yelled out to begin. Tony didn’t waste time, lunging forward, throwing punches with all his might. Len dodged each one, moving back if needed, his eyes focused on his opponent. Barry knew Len’s reflexes weren’t as fast as his, but he was somehow easily keeping out of Tony’s reach. It was as if Len knew where Tony would move, reacting before the other alpha ever made a move, and escaping each blow.

It seemed like Len fought with strategy, while the other alpha tried brute strength. Guess that’s why Len had been able to climb to the top. He must have had a lot of experience growing up, probably where all the scars on his body came from.  

Tony kept coming forward, attacking, but Len had yet to make his move. The constant swinging was already tiring out the challenger, but he wasn’t giving up. Suddenly from behind Len, a smaller alpha jumped out of the crowd and onto his back, trying to hold Len. Len acted quickly and leaned forward, tossing the smaller alpha towards the charging Tony, causing both to crash to the ground. Another alpha joined the fight, running towards Len, but he quickly avoided him.

“What the hell!!?” Barry yelled from the top. This was supposed to be a one on one fight. He turned towards Lisa who was just watching as if everything was normal. “This can’t be fair!”

“It’s not the best way to win, but it does happen.”

“It’s three to one, how is that ok!?” Barry growled. He watched as Len now kept having to evade the two smaller alphas, which weren’t much threat, but they were serving their purpose. They kept distracting Len, while Tony happily kept attacking, able to land some of his punches now.  Alpha fight or not, Barry wasn’t allowing this. He couldn’t believe Mick wasn’t doing anything. He started moving towards the fight, but Lisa quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“You can’t help him.”

“I’m not just standing here and watching this! This is unfair!”

Lisa sighed, but smiled at Barry. “Look, I know, trust me, I know! But you will do more damage if you help Lenny.”

Barry growled frustrated, “how can this be a High Alpha fight?”

“Like is said, it’s not unusual, it’s stupid, but it happens. If Tony was to win this way, he would not have the respect of the pack, and his title would be quickly taken away by another alpha the second he gets challenged. He isn’t strong enough to keep it.”

“Still, Mick should pull the other two out anyways!”

“No. At the same time, if Lenny gets any help, then he will be the one to lose the respect of the pack. It’s a double edge sword situation. Trust me Barry, this isn’t his first time, have some faith in him.”

Barry glared at the fight, watching Len struggle, but still had yet to receive any threatening damage. At this point he had managed to take out one of the smaller alphas. The other didn’t look like he would last much longer at least. Tony kept coming towards Len, determined to get the title from him. The smaller alpha charged one last time, trying to tackle Len from the waist, but failing completely. Len kept his firm stand and punched straight down, knocking the alpha out.

Tony stood now alone once more, out of breath. Len glared at him and Barry knew he was pissed now. Len started towards Tony, no longer waiting on him to attack. Tony tried throwing a few more punches, but Len had had enough. He finally found his opening, hitting the alpha straight in the face, breaking his nose and bringing him down. Tony laid limp, the fight having left him completely. Len lifted his boot up and brought it down hard on the alpha’s face, knocking him out like the other two.

Len inhaled as he stood straight, body sweaty, a few bruises and scratches, but other than that, completely intact. He looked around the group with a serious face.

“Any one else care to try?” He growled. When no one answer, he finally smirked cockily, “that’s what I thought.”

The entire pack roared happily, all of them rushing Len to pat and congratulate him. Len smiled as he enjoyed the attention. Barry didn’t really find it amusing since these were the same assholes that apparently would quickly betray him, but he pushed those thoughts aside.

“See,” Lisa smiled proudly, “fun fight right?”

“Yeah, fun. Nothing better than watching two alphas sling their dicks around,” Barry stated sarcastically, trying to play it off. This had been too nerve racking for him, but, he couldn’t help but be a bit impressed. Len wasn’t just strong... and handsome, but incredibly smart too. Something about that made Barry a bit warm inside. He started to smile, but he quickly caught himself. _Control Barry… control_. He cleared his throat as he put a frown back on his face.

“Say what you will, I know you liked it.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You see, my dear Barry, you and my brother are cut from the same cloth. You both try to hide your emotions but I can see right through it, though my brother is much better at hiding his than you are.”

Barry rolled his eyes as he looked at her.

“You don’t believe me? Ok…” she leaned in closer. “You like power Barry. Despite what you say, that’s why you are the way you are. You don’t like relying on others, depending only on your own strength, not letting anyone tell you otherwise. You don’t take orders, or bow to anyone else. You also don’t like taking second best, which is why you could never find a mate. Every alpha you had come across was pathetic and weak in your eyes. They didn’t deserve your attention.”

Her hand came up to his chin and pushed his face towards the crowd, where Len stood, still talking and laughing with the pack.

“Now look at my brother down there, the High Alpha of this pack. Look at the idiots around him, all those alphas congratulating him. All of them begging, drooling even, just for his attention to feel special.” She leaned in even closer, whispering into his ear. “See how their eyes flash from admiration to jealousy, wanting to have what he has, wanting to be him, even for a second, but knowing that it will never happen.

“Now look at the few omegas down there. All worshiping the ground he stands on, slick between their thighs, wishing Lenny would take them to his bed. Wanting to spread their legs and take his knot, even if just for one night, but they can’t. This moment right now is the closes they will ever be with him. Everyone down there wants Lenny in one way or another, but he only belongs to one person.”

She slowly pulled Barry’s gaze away from the crowd towards her once more.

“He belongs to _you_.”

Barry swallowed the hard knot in his throat. What was happening to him? Why was he suddenly feeling a rush of heat go through him?

“The only person that gets to have him, lick him, taste him, know what he sounds like as you ride his cock, is you Barry… only you. You finally found the one alpha that matches you. The one that does deserve your attention, the one worthy to be your mate.”

Barry looked over once more, his mind running a million miles per hour. He hadn’t thought of it that way. Yes, he did belong to Len, but… Len also belonged to him. The thought stirred something inside Barry, a primal need. He felt as if every part of his body started to come alive. His skin heating up, breath coming in hard.

_Len was his… only his!_ He was his mate, _his_ alpha. All thoughts of control completely forgotten. He needed Len, needed him immediately.

Lisa smirked next to him, knowing exactly what she had done. “Why don’t you go down there and show them all who Lenny belongs to?”

Barry wanted to, but his body wouldn’t move. He just kept staring at Len, his emotions going insane inside him. He could feel the blood flowing straight down, his length hardening quickly. He felt the moisture already building up between his legs. Despite how badly Barry wanted to run to Len, something kept him from moving. It may have been pride, or control, or just curiosity, Barry wasn’t sure, but he wanted Len to come to _him_.

Len had to have sensed him looking because he finally turned and looked up at Barry. Their eyes locked for a moment and Barry held his breath. He knew he must have been flushed, Len knowing instantly what Barry was feeling. Len’s smile left his face and suddenly he was pushing the crowd away, ignoring their pleas, and rushing towards Barry. He walked right up the steps, stopping inches away, breathing hard against Barry’s face.

Barry smirked as he saw Len’s pupils grow wide, mouth hanging slack. Barry’s hand reached up, cupping his cheek and he slowly closed the space between.

“ _My_ alpha,” he whispered before pressing their lips together, Len groaning into the kiss.

Len wrapped his arms around Barry, holding him tightly and they deepened the kiss. Barry’s fingers scrapped against his scalp and neck, loving the feel his hot and sweaty skin. It wasn’t enough, Barry wanted more. He pulled away, grabbing Len’s hand and dragging him back inside.

From behind Barry could hear the pack yelling at Len, wanting him to come back and celebrate with them all, but Len ignored them completely, eyes focused on Barry alone. 

 

They entered their bedroom and locked the door quickly. Barry pulled Len until reaching the bed, turning and throwing the alpha on the bed. Len bounced once, chuckling, as he watched Barry start pulling his boots off roughly. Barry reached up, undoing his pants and pulled them off, almost dragging Len himself off the bed with them.

“Shit Barry!” He adjusted himself back up while Barry undressed himself.

He honestly didn’t care at this point about anything. His mind and body were both screaming for Len, wanting to feel him. Barry crawled up the bed, sitting on his lap and pinning Len’s hands above his head. Barry dipped down, claiming Len’s mouth with a sloppy kiss as he began to grind his hips, letting his hard cock rub against Len’s. Len bucked his hips up, wanting Barry just as badly. Barry pulled away from the kiss, Len letting out a whine as he tried to follow Barry’s lips. 

“You’re mine,” Barry stated firmly, looking at Len straight in the eyes. Len nodded, a small smile on his face.

Barry kissed his jaw, slowly moving down to his neck, then collar bone. His hands dug into Len’s torso as Barry moved lower, biting and nibbling Len’s stomach, tasting his skin, taking in his scent. Shit, if Barry didn’t know any better, he would have thought it had been days since he last had Len, just from the way his body was reacting. He continued kissing down, finally reaching Len’s cock that was now swollen and begging for attention. He ran his hands softly around it, admiring it before finally dipping down and sucking on the head.

“Barry…” Len moaned as he threw his head back. He made no attempt to move, letting the omega take care of him. Barry smiled as he continued playing with the alpha.

Lisa’s words kept playing in Barry’s mind, heightening his lust. Len was his, all his. He was the only one allowed to touch him like this, to feel him, to hear him. Only his name would come out of Len’s mouth. Only he would bring him pleasure.

Barry couldn’t take it any longer. He gave the head one last lick before sitting back up on the alpha’s lap. He lined Len’s cock against his wet entrance, and slowly began to sit. Len’s hands instinctively grabbed his hips, watching himself slowly enter the omega. Barry moaned as he felt Len stretch him. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated, happily feeling whole.

He sat there only for a second before he began to move his hips in a circular motion. Len groaned, biting his lips as he pushed his own hips up, wanting to bury himself deeper. Barry wasn’t having it, he was running the show tonight. He started pushing down harder, moving faster, until Len stopped moving, just allowing Barry to do as he pleased.

“Mine,” Barry growled as he twisted his hips.

“Yes… fuck… all yours…” Len moaned.

Barry’s fingers dug into his chest as he continued to ride Len. Enjoying the look of awe going across his face, knowing that only he could do this. He could feel Len’s knot already starting to grow inside him, catching slightly as Barry moved up and down. Len’s mouth hung open, but he was no longer able to speak, only strangled moans kept coming out. Barry kept moving faster, harder. He could see Len was getting close, his eyes shut tight, his hands bruising Barry’s hips. Barry took hold of them and pinned them above his head again. He didn’t stop his movements, kept thrusting down, bringing Len closer and closer.

“My alpha,” Barry whispered once more, causing Len to open his eyes and gaze at him. He twisted his hips, watching Len’s eyes roll back slightly. Barry knew he was there, he was about to fall over the edge. He leaned in closer, lips brushing against his cheek, “fill me… my mate.”

Len was done. He moaned so loud it sounded more like a roar as he emptied himself inside his omega. Barry sat up, moving his hips still as he felt the warmth spread through him, milking every drop he could from the alpha. Once he felt the last drop, Barry’s hand took hold of his own length. He started pumping himself, looking down at his dazed mate. It didn’t take long at all for his own climax to hit him, spilling himself over Len’s stomach and chest.

They both sat quietly, catching their breaths without moving. Len finally opened his eyes, looking up at Barry with half lid eyes. He still had his arms up above his head, too tired to pull them back down. Barry was a bit proud of himself. Slowly, a cocky smile came across Len’s face.

“So you liked the fight.” It wasn’t a question.

Barry rolled his eyes as he leaned down, not caring about the mess he had made.

“Have you always been this cocky?”

“You like me cocky,” Len grinned.

Barry shook his head as he reached up and laced their hands together. He leaned in and kissed him slowly, enjoying their afterglow.

“Not mad anymore?” Len whispered.

Barry looked at him, unsure how to answer. He hadn’t been mad exactly. He just didn’t like not having control over his urges. But maybe that wasn’t the worst thing? Especially now that he realized he had more power than he thought.

Barry smiled, “no, I’m not mad anymore.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post people! LOL! I hope you liked it! I wasn't too sure about if this chapter came out ok. I kept re-writing some parts, so I hope I didn't butcher it too much, I have a tendency to do that. ;P  
> Prepare for a time jump in the next chapter. Not much, just a few weeks, and for another's point of view! ;)
> 
> Again, thank you so much for all the support you guys give me, and all the lovely comments. I love reading them and I do my best to answer each one! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! <3 <3 <3


	5. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len aren't the only ones that acting strange...

 

 

Caitlin breathed in the fresh air as she sat on the grass. It had been two months already since they had first joined the pack and it was strangely feeling like home. It wasn’t perfect, not by far. The members themselves were very rough, heartless, always looking for an opportunity to take on a higher position within the pack. Because of this, no one truly trusted the another, except, it seemed, for the high alpha, his sister, and his second in command, Mick. The three of them trusted each other fully, always looking out for one another, and now, for Barry, Cisco and herself. It was almost as if there was a pack within a pack.

Barry’s growl caused her to look up.  She smiled as she saw her friend once more try to pin Len down on the grass. Mick had headed out with the scavengers, so Len was watching over her.  He decided to take them out to a field, deep in his territory, for the day. It was nice to be out in the sun rather than inside the old factory. Plus, Len could relax a bit more now that he was away from the pack and could enjoy his time with Barry. He had already been warmed by both Mick and Lisa that he needed to watch how he acted around the pack since they were all starting to talk about Len becoming too distracted to be the leader. 

At this moment though, Len had nothing to worry about. He and Barry kept play fighting on the grass, one trying to pin the other down. Caitlin giggled as she watched Barry actually struggle as Len laughed. She distinctly remembered Barry’s pet peeve being when alphas treated him delicately. He especially hated when he was just ‘allowed’ to win because they didn’t want to ‘hurt’ him. Now this was true with normal omegas, but not Barry, he was stronger than most of those alphas. But no matter how much he would he argue, they would never go full force with him.

Now… Barry had his hands full.

Len wasn’t budging, not letting him win. He fought back, even teasing Barry, laughing, just to make him fight harder. Barry’s face was stern as he concentrated, growling even, trying to beat his alpha with all his might. But Caitlin knew her friend, despite the serious look, Barry was having the time of his life right now. She was happy for him, but… she was a bit jealous.

She wanted that too.

Not Len, of course, that was definitely Barry’s alpha. She would be terrified of Len… but she wanted to find _her_ alpha.

Caitlin smiled to herself as she thought of Mick. The large alpha had grown on her quite a bit. That first night had been an experience. They found there were no more private rooms available. Mick hadn’t wanted either of them to sleep with the rest of the pack, it was too dangerous. They were able to clear out a small closet area and stuffed Cisco in there, which he didn’t mind too much, at least he didn’t have to worry about other alpha’s attacking him in the middle of the night.

For her, Mick decided to keep her in his room. The room was about as big as Len’s, including a large couch along with his king sized bed. Caitlin had assumed she would sleep on the couch, but apparently the alpha wouldn’t hear of it and had her take the bed while he slept on the couch. She had found it hilarious though, here was tiny Caitlin, sleeping in a giant bed, while the large alpha stuffed himself on the couch.

She remembers being a bit scared that night, she didn’t know the alpha’s intention. But soon he was lightly snoring on the couch and she felt calm. She slowly fell asleep, inhaling his scent all around her, somehow making her even more calm. Now, she could barely sleep unless the alpha was in the room with her. In fact, with her feelings getting stronger for him, she wished he would get his ass out of that damn couch and come over to the bed… but it was only wishful thinking.

Yes, he was protective of her and always made sure she had everything she needed, but that was just him following orders. In fact, she was pretty sure the ‘Doll’ nickname came from him not remembering her name.

But she still couldn’t stop herself. She found herself blushing like a school girl each time she saw him. Her hands would start sweating when she sat next to him. Hell, she could barely even speak when he looked at her. He became the first thing she thought about in the morning and the last.

Who was she kidding though? Why would he ever be interested in her?

There was nothing about her that made her stand out. She was pretty, and smart, but so were a few other omegas in the pack. She couldn’t even protect her own damn self. She always needed someone to look out for her, someone to care for her because she was too much of a coward.

She was pathetic… why would an amazing alpha like Mick want her when he practically had the pick of the litter?

“I think I’m going to vomit.”

Caitlin was pulled out of her thoughts suddenly as Lisa came and sat down next to her. She had tagged along as well since she was bored too. This meant Cisco had stayed behind, still keeping his distance from her. Caitlin laughed when she followed her gaze and saw Lisa was referring to Barry and Len.

“I think they are cute. They are enjoying themselves.”

“It’s too lovey-dovey. I’m not used to seeing my brother like this. It’s… unsettling.” She glanced at Caitlin, rolling her eyes, but the small smirk on her face let Caitlin know she was teasing.

“Well, I was just thinking how much I wish I had that right now.”

“You want to be rolling around on the grass like an idiot?”

“No!” Caitlin laughed, “but, I mean…”

“I know what you mean,” Lisa looked at them again. She sat there quietly, contemplating hard about something as she watched her brother continue to play. She finally laughed, shaking her head. “You know, after my mom passed away, our dad started dating random omegas left and right. They never stayed long, he was an ass, so once they saw how he was, they would leave. But… I do remember one, Cathy was her name.” Lisa turned to her and smiled. “She was the closest thing to a mom that I remember. My mom passed away when I was too young, so Cathy became that person for me, even if it just lasted a few months. Anyways, the main thing I remember was she told me my true mate would change me so much, I wouldn’t recognize myself.”

“What?”

“Yeah… like the opposite of who you are. I never believed her though, especially as I got older. I thought it was stupid that a person could change you that much,” she turned back to Len and Barry, “but now… I do think the old broad knew what she was talking about.”

“What do you mean?”

“As I got older, I watched my brother go from a sweet young boy who used to smile all the time to a cold hearted man. Thanks to our dad, Lenny began to not trust people. He was always nice to me, but I watched as he slowly closed himself off from the world more and more. He put walls around himself, not letting anyone get close, guarding himself as if the entire world was out to get him. He never trusted people. All of this was before the attack. After the lights went out, he got worse. He began to build this ridiculous pack, surrounding himself with strangers he didn’t trust, just because he wanted more and more power. All the while he kept getting colder and colder inside. I was worried that one day he would just become this shell of a man, that not even I would be able to get through.”

Lisa’s face was somber as she finished. She looked up and quickly a tiny smirk came to her face. “But then this spunky little omega shows up, and well… now my big brother is rolling around in the grass like a moron,” she chuckled. “I never thought I would see the day.”

Caitlin chuckled as she watched them. “Guess the same can be said for Barry. He has always been this head strong omega, never allowing anyone to control him, make him submissive. He used to even make fun of all the lovey-dovey couples we would see.” Both girls laughed at the irony. “I’m happy he found his match I guess.”

“Yup! It was quite the shock for me to witness, Lenny and Mick.”

“Mick?”

“Yeah, that big idiot too! Since I met him, he has never held back, always being rough around the edges, never censoring his thoughts, not caring what anybody thinks of him. It’s why he and my brother got along so well from the start. Now… it’s like he is this shy little boy that doesn’t know what to do or say so he just stands around quietly when he gets around a certain omega,” she laughed.

Caitlin barely managed to nod her head, her mind suddenly freezing.

_Mick had an omega he liked?_

She should have expected it, of course he would like someone, it was stupid to think otherwise. Caitlin started feeling rage… jealousy, going through her. Lucky bastard, whoever this omega was. If only she was as strong as Barry, or at the very least as confident as Lisa, she might be able to fight them for Mick… but as she was, she didn’t stand a chance. Still… she couldn’t help but feel anger.

“HA! I win!”

Caitlin looked up to see Barry finally on top of Len, pinning his arms down, breathing hard. Len was out of breath himself, but Caitlin was pretty sure he had just let Barry take the win. She thought Barry might be angry, but it seemed he was too tired to care as he smiled over his victory.

“Good, now that you are both done being all cutesy and shit, can we go back, I’m getting hungry!” Lisa shouted.

Len looked up at her, grinning, “one second.” He grabbed Barry’s shirt, pulling him down into a kiss.

Both girls rolled their eyes, making gagging noises, as they finally stood up, dusting themselves off. Lisa started to walk away, but Caitlin couldn’t help herself.

“Lisa…?”

“Yeah?” She turned.

“Who is the omega Mick likes?”

Lisa narrowed her eyes at her for a moment, then gave her a Cheshire smile.

“Sweetie, I’m going to need you to start paying more attention.” With that, she walked away, joining her brother and Barry that were now standing, and leaving Caitlin even more angry.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean!?_

It was time for dinner when they finally arrived back at the factory. They all sat together, excluding Cisco since Lisa glared at him once more when he tried to sit with them.

Caitlin found it hysterical. She had gotten to know Lisa pretty well in the past few weeks, and knew the omega was incredibly confident. She was beautiful and intelligent, and she absolutely knew it. No one could tear her down… except apparently the thought of Cisco not wanting her. And to make it worse, he hadn’t even said it, Barry did. But both Caitlin and Barry had been confused as to why she would even care… unless she had a crush on him? Caitlin bit her lip to keep from laughing, now that would be funny.

Mick was back of course, making her feel happy again. Even if they didn’t talk much, she always enjoyed sitting next to him at dinner. Her mood was brought down though as she remembered her conversation with Lisa.

Mick liked someone.

She felt that rage start inside her again and quickly lost her appetite. She gritted her teeth as thoughts of another omega touching Mick came to mind. Her fingers dug into her thighs as she imagined pulling the strange omega off him. She tried calm down, not wanting to bring attention to herself. At the very least she got to sleep in his bed and put her scent all over it.

_Take that stupid Mick’s crush!_

Dinner was quickly over and they all headed back towards their rooms. Caitlin quietly followed Mick as he guided them back to his room like always. She gazed at him from behind, still feeling a bit depressed. Once more, those feelings of anger started up. This time worse than before. She couldn’t understand it, she had never been this angry before, but she also couldn’t stop it. Her jaw tightened, lips pressed together.

_It wasn’t fair… it wasn’t. Why couldn’t she have him?_

They entered their room and Mick headed straight to the couch. He sat down and slowly started undoing the laces to take off his boots. Caitlin stood in her spot, watching him.

_She wanted him… that other omega didn’t deserve him, she did… he should be hers, only hers!_

She swallowed hard, her body feeling as if it was on fire. She glared at the alpha until he finally looked up, realizing she was looking at him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly.

_Her alpha, her alpha, her alpha!_

She was no longer in control. Her body moved without her mind telling it to and stomped over to where Mick sat. She stopped right in front of him, still glaring. Her hands came up, taking hold of his face as she leaned down, devouring his lips.

_Mine!_

Mick froze, unsure what to do. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, growling, demanding him to react. The act finally woke the stunned alpha. His hands quickly grabbed her hips, pulling her closer as he began to kiss back.

Caitlin was in heaven.

Her hands moved further back, fingers scratching his head, while her tongue continued to claim his mouth. As they finally pulled back, needing air, Caitlin capturing his bottom lip between her teeth before finally separating.

“You belong to me,” she whispered.

Mick shivered as he nodded, just staring up at her. She smiled devilishly at him as she slowly crawled onto his lap. She had no idea where she was getting the courage to do all this but didn’t care. She dived back in, kissing the alpha again, pressing herself tightly against him. She was even able to feel Mick hardening through his pants. She grinded her hips down, wanting to feel more, wanting to get him harder. She was rewarded with Mick breaking the kiss to moan.

“Fuck Doll,” Mick rasped.

“Yes, exactly,” Caitlin grinned as she leaned into his ear, “fuck me Mick.” She grinded her hips down once more.

Mick growled as he stood from the couch, holding Caitlin as he did, and carried her over to the bed. He laid them down and quickly started nibbling her jaw, down her neck. He almost tore her shirt to pieces as he pulled it off her to expose more skin, wanting to taste more. Caitlin only laughed, hands reaching up for him once the cloth was off. Their fingers quickly moved, trying to get rid of any garment that was in the way so they could finally be skin to skin. Mick finally stood up, taking off the last piece between them, his pants, leaving him completely bare for Caitlin to see.

Her mouth watered as she saw the alpha standing by the end of the bed, his cock fully hard.

She sat up on her knees and closed the space between them. Her fingers tranced down his chest, feeling how hot his skin was, admiring every bump, scar, and muscle along the way, until she finally reached his member. She wrapped her hands around it, giving it a slight pull and hearing the alpha let out a sigh. She began to stroke him harder as she looked at him, smiling.

“Mine. You are _my_ alpha.”

“Anything you want Doll.”

“On the bed. Now.”

Mick grinned like a mad man, happily jumping on the bed. Caitlin crawled on top, her mouth dipping down, kissing and licking his skin as she moved up. She finally reached his lips, kissing him once more and moaning into his mouth when she felt his hand move down between her legs.

“Mick,” she sighed.

His fingers continued further in, reaching her entrance and feeling how wet she was.

“Do you have any idea how many nights I dreamed this?” His voice was rough, sending a chill down Caitlin’s body. Mick dreaming of her… yes!

She shifted her hips, trying to push his fingers inside. Mick obliged and pushed two in, slowly going in and out. Caitlin moved her hips to match his movements, but soon it wasn’t enough, she wanted his knot. She sat up, pulling Micks hand away. The alpha almost thought he had done something wrong, but he soon realized what it was that she wanted.

“In a hurry are we?”

She answered with a smile as she lined herself and slowly began to lower onto Mick’s cocks. She moaned when the head began to open her up, slowly pushing in further, until she managed to take him fully. She had never been with someone this large before, it felt almost impossible but so good. She gave her hips and experimental shift and was surprised to hear Mick groan under her. She looked at the alpha and smile, doing it again, this time with more force. Mick’s hips involuntarily pushed up, sending a wave of pleasure through Caitlin. She wanted more of that. She started moving her hips more, harder, wanting Mick to push back, but the alpha wouldn’t do it.

“Come on Mick, give it to me…” she moaned, “I promise I won’t break,” she winked at him.

The alpha growled as his hands gripped her hips tightly and thrusted up hard. Caitlin threw her head back, barely able to catch her breath before the alpha did it again. Her nails began to dig into his stomach as Mick continued to push inside her, harder every time. Yes, this is exactly what she had wanted, what she had dreamed of almost every night. Mick taking her, claiming her, making her completely his.

Caitlin grinned as she looked at him again, feeling his knot inside begin to grow. She leaned down, kissing and biting Mick’s jaw and neck, encouraging him to go faster. She could already feel her climax coming.

Mick suddenly switched them, getting on top, bracing his arms around her head, keeping close to her face so she could continue to kiss him. The change in position allowed him to thrust faster and harder now. It was over for her. With a few thrust, she fell over the edge, moaning Mick’s name loudly, feeling the waves of pleasure go through her. The alpha continued to move at the same pace, allowing her climax to continue on. Her hands grabbed him by the neck, pulling him down lower as she nibbled his jaw and down his neck. She felt another rush hit her, making her bite down hard on the alpha. Mick groaned as suddenly his knot released inside her, finally causing him to stop his movements.

Caitlin threw her head back, feeling he warmth inside her, enjoying the almost high feeling she suddenly felt. They stood perfectly still, trying to come down from the experience. When she finally started catching her breath, she saw Mick’s jaw slowly letting go of his own arm beside her head, where he had sunk his teeth into, instead of her. She was too much is a haze, too tired to move at this point. He smiled down at her, kissing her softly and then slowly maneuvered them until they were in a more comfortable position for her, and she was able to finally fall asleep.

 

Caitlin woke up the next morning, laying completely on top of Mick, head on his chest. She slowly lifted and looked down at him, still sleeping, and smiled. She could not believe it had actually happened. She almost thought it would just have been another dream and she was going to wake up alone in her bed again. She was so happy… but… she looked at his arm as saw his bruised skin and the dark bitemark from last night.

_So… he really didn’t want her?_

Did this mean he really did want someone else? Was is just a lust thing? She felt her eyes begin to water, feeling a bit depressed and ashamed. What had she done? She shouldn’t have come at him like that, especially is she knew he wanted another.

She slowly got off the alpha, trying not to wake him, but failed. Mick stirred the second she got off him and slowly opened his eyes, a goofy smile coming to his face when he saw Caitlin. She tried to smile back, but he instantly knew it was forced. He sat up, looking worried, and reached out for her with the arm that was bit. Caitlin looked at the bite again and move away from his reach, almost as if it was painful for him to touch her with it. Mick stopped and looked at it, realizing what her problem was.

He gave her a lopsided smile as he reached for her again, this time moving faster and grabbing her before she could move away. He pulled her into his lap, making her look at him in the eye.

“I want you Caitlin, and you will be mine.” He raised his hand, showing the bite, “I’m already going to be in deep shit for sleeping with you without Barry’s permission, I didn’t need to make it worse by having claimed you too.”

She stared at him, the feeling of relief coming over her. “So… you do want me?” Her voice came out shaky, but she didn’t care.

“Yes, of course I do! Once I get the ok, you will be mine, I swear.” He gave her chaste kiss and grinned. “In the mean time, you will just have to settle with the fact that you apparently claimed me,” he chuckled.

Caitlin looked at him confused until he pointed to where his neck and shoulder met. There, she saw a dark bruise, and a very clear bite mark from her. Caitlin felt her entire body turn red from embarrassment. Her hands came up and covered her face as she tried to pull away. Mick just laughed harder.

“Oh don’t get shy on me now. I liked my bossy omega.” He pulled her hands away, giving her a wide smile until Caitlin couldn’t help but laugh. “I promise Doll, tonight you will be all mine, just like I’m yours now.”

Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, kissing him. Words couldn’t describe her happiness at this moment, she couldn’t believe he was going to claim her. She still wasn’t sure what made her act that way, but it worked out perfectly. She claimed Mick as hers, so now no omega could take him from her.

 

The look of nervousness going through Mick’s face was adorable. Caitlin kept having to look away to not laugh at the situation. He honestly thought Barry was going to be angry, but Caitlin knew better, Barry would be happy as long as she was. He managed to finally tell both Len and Barry what had happened. Barry’s first reaction was to look at her to confirm that she was ok, but with a quick smile and nod, he relaxed immediately. Len… not so much.

“Asking after the act is a bit pointless, don’t you think,” Len gritted.

“I know High Alpha, I honestly didn’t plan it, it just sort of happened…”

Caitlin began to worry that Len really would get angry. This had been her fault anyways, she was the one that started it. She was about to intervene, but Barry stepped in instead.

“Len, it’s fine. I think we both have had enough experience to know how that feels. Plus, he didn’t claim her… which looks like it took some effort,” he looked at Mick’s arm.

“Yeah…” Mick grunted. “A lot! I almost lost it when I got ‘claimed’.” He side-eyed Caitlin as she started to blush.

“Mick!” she playfully punched him.

Barry and Len looked at each other confused until Mick pulled the neck line of his shirt to the side, exposing the bite mark. Barry walked up, getting a closer look and laughing.

“Cait! I had no idea you had it in you!”

“Neither did I,” Mick proudly stated.

Both Barry and Mick laughed while Caitlin felt mortified. Barry turned towards Len to find him glaring at him.

“What?”

“Where is my bite?”

“That’s not a thing!” Barry argued, still half laughing. Len crossed his arms still looking angry. Barry stepped up, biting his lip. “You want me to bite you?” Len smirked as he pulled him in close, nodding.

“Can’t let me have anything to myself, can you?” Mick shook head, teasing.

Len waved towards both of them as he began to kiss Barry. They both already knew what those two had in mind, so they headed out the door. They strolled down the hallway, Caitlin hugging Mick’s arm tightly as she smiled up at him. She still felt like this was a dream. She was so distracted she didn’t even see them passing Lisa on the way.

“Glad you started paying attention!” Lisa shouted. Caitlin looked back, giving her a confused look. Lisa smiled at her until Caitlin finally realized what she meant.

“What is she talking about?” Mick asked.

Caitlin just shook her head, “nothing… just girl talk stuff.”

_She had been Mick’s crush the entire time._ Now that she thought about it, it was obvious, but she honestly couldn’t have even imagined it. She reached up for Mick, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

Doesn’t matter now, she had her alpha finally.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... idk what happened. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm not sure if it was work, or just writers block, but this chapter just didn't want to come out. Maybe it was writing in Caitlin's POV that had me confused. No matter the reason, again, I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope it was worth it! I will do my best to post the next chapter quick. I know how I want that one to go already (unlike this one, which is why it took a while) so maybe it won't be a month until the next post! *fingers crossed*
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful comments and for waiting patiently!! <3 <3


	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry comes to realize a few things, some good, some... possibly problematic.

 

 

Barry sighed as he finally walked into his bedroom. He felt his muscles slightly relax as Len’s scent finally hit him, and it felt good, but it still wasn’t him, so he still had an issue.

Len was spending time with the pack, just bullshitting with the alphas, which he hadn’t done in a while. Mick had warned Len the pack was starting to feel restless, feeling more like Len no longer deserved to be the leader, that he was too focused on his omega. So to help things, Len decided to spend tonight laughing and drinking with the pack, leaving Barry on his own. He thought he was going to be ok with that. He would just spend some time with Cisco and Caitlin alone.

Apparently not...

He couldn’t understand what had happened, but the second Len left his side, Barry was suddenly in the worst mood he had ever been. He kept huffing, growling even, rage going through him without any explanation. He couldn’t even focus on anything his friends were saying as he glared across the way to where Len was. He watched him laugh and talk to the other alphas, making Barry grit his teeth, making him even more angry. It finally got to the point where Barry had had enough and decided he was going to bed early. He made up an excuse, saying he was tired, and headed to his room, not even letting Len know.

Now that he was finally there, surrounded by his alpha’s scent, he felt a bit calm, but there was still anger coursing through him.  

Why was he feeling like this? Why was he being so clingy suddenly? He had accepted he liked being around Len, but dammit, this was ridiculous! It was a bit pathetic really if this is how he was going to act when Len wasn’t around.  

He slowly made his way to his bed, removing his clothes, and flopped down. He turned his head, staring at Len’s pillow next to him.

_Stupid Len. This was his fault! Him and his stupid pack!_

He reached over and pulled the pillow up to his chest, burying his face in it and inhaled the strong scent. It helped a bit more, but he still wanted the real Len to be next to him. Shouldn’t they understand Len is bonded now and he needs to be with his mate? This was stupid, all of it, stupid, stupid, stupid!

Barry growled and let go of the pillow, throwing it on the floor, and moved around the bed until he finally got comfortable. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to fall asleep. His stomach felt tight, still feeling enraged, but he slowly managed to start drifting off to sleep until the door opened suddenly, jerking Barry awake, and Len stormed in. He closed the door and quickly made his way to the bed, looking at Barry in concern.

“Are you ok?”

Barry didn’t know what to say. His body felt at easy now that his alpha was there with him, but… Despite what he wanted, he knew Mick had a point, Len really did have to spend time with his pack if he wanted to maintain control. It benefited everyone, including himself.

“I’m fine, I was just tired and wanted to lay down.” Barry muttered, barely giving Len a smile before laying back down.

He turned his back towards him and kept his face hidden against the pillow. His anger was suddenly gone and it was replaced with a feeling of depression. He wanted Len to stay so badly, and he was right there, but... Barry stood still, not saying another word and waited for Len to go back out.

He heard movement before suddenly the bed dipped. Barry turned and watched as a naked Len got under the covers. He reached down to the floor, picking up his pillow that Barry had thrown, and set it on the bed before getting comfortable next to Barry.

“What are you doing?” Barry realized his voice sounded rough.

“What does it look like?”

“But… the pack…?”

“They will get over it,” Len pulled Barry towards him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

“Lenny, I’m fine, promise,” Barry tried, but he honestly was ecstatic to have Len there, to take in his scent, feel his warmth.

Len’s hand came up, pressing it against his forehead, “you don’t seem to have a fever.”

Barry reached up and pulled the hand down, chuckling, “I said I was just tired, that’s all.”

Len studied him for a moment, just gazing at him. Barry felt his belly start to flip, like it always did when he had Len’s full attention. He couldn’t stop the small genuine smile that came to his face.

Len smirked back, hugging him tighter, “I think you were just missing me,” his smirk getting cockier.

Barry rolled his eyes, “who would miss an ass like you?” He pushed on his chest playfully.

“Nah, nah, it’s ok to admit it,” Len continued teasing, “I know I am an amazing alpha after all.”

“Could your head get any bigger?” Barry glared.

Len’s smirk turned into a genuine smile and Barry couldn’t help but stare. Len was incredibly handsome, Barry was sure he had never seen another alpha come close to looking as good. He knew he was strong, hell, he had the largest pack Barry had ever come across. And finally, he had found throughout their time together that he was incredibly intelligent. Len was an amazing alpha in every way. Barry had to admit he got pretty lucky.

“Ok… maybe I did miss you a little,” Barry pouted. Len pulled him closer, kissing his forehead. Barry gazed up at him, hitting his chest playfully again. “Who would have thought it would take the end of the world for me to find an alpha to tame me?” Barry joked.

Len’s smile dropped, face getting serious. He pressed their foreheads together as he kept eye contact with him. “I don’t want to tame you Barry,” he whispered, giving Barry the chills, “I want you _exactly_ as you are.”

Barry’s mind came to a halt. He had never imagined anyone saying that to him. He had spent so long with people telling him he needed to change, to be submissive, more ‘manageable’, or else he would be alone forever. Yet here he was, with the most impressive alpha he had ever come across, and he wanted Barry… just as he was.

Barry couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even break the eye contact he was still having with Len. He leaned up began to give Len a tender kiss, both keeping their eyes half lid. Len deepened the kiss as he slowly shifted until he was on top of Barry, pressing his whole weight down on him. His hips softly started to move, grinding down on him, never breaking their eye contact.

The energy in the room changed, nothing like it had been in the past. It wasn’t clawing, tearing, rushing to sate the lust they both always felt. It was something… more. It was heavier, deeper, more… _real_. Barry couldn’t understand.

Their eyes stayed locked as Len’s hands began to slowly roam Barry’s body. His hips kept moving, Barry feeling their body’s start to react to each other, blood pumping. He began to match Len’s movement, keeping it the same pace. It was slow, neither of them trying to rush. Barry could feel the slick build up, getting him ready for his alpha’s knot. The unmistakable feel of Len’s hardness making Barry’s body more desperate.

The silent room was now being filled with their heavy breathing. Even when Len shifted, positioning himself finally and slowly began to press in, they stayed silent, eyes on one another. Len didn’t stop pushing until he was finally inside his omega completely, pausing only to give Barry a small kiss. He took Barry’s hands in his and pinned him above their heads. With their chests pressed together now, Barry could feel Len’s heart beating hard and fast.

Len didn’t pull out, instead he began to just barely move his hips again, enough movement for Barry to feel how deep he was, to have him be teased, but that was it. It was torture, but Barry didn’t want it any other way. Their breathing became heavier, taking in each other’s air as their stayed close. Barry’s fingers tightened around Len’s, feeling him respond the same way.

Barry had never felt this, he didn’t know what to make of it. He felt like he wanted to cry at the same time smile. He had so many emotions running through him that he didn’t know what to do. He was suddenly realizing how much Len meant to him, how special he was to him. It dawned on Barry that Len had become someone very important in his life. It wasn’t because of the bond, or their circumstances, but because of who he was.

He… _loved_ him.

At that very moment, Barry realized he had fallen for the alpha. It was so clear. He knew he was attracted to him, but… this… this was new to Barry.

Barry wanted to say something, to tell him, but he couldn’t. His mouth would make the movement, but no sound would come. He didn’t want to break whatever this moment was just yet. Len smiled down at him, almost as if he knew, and gave him a chaste kiss, his grip on Barry’s hands tightening once more. Barry was ok with that at the moment. He would have plenty of chances to tell Len how he felt later.

Len continued the small thrusts until neither could take anymore. They panted hot breath against each other’s lips, both ready to fall over the edge. Len started to move faster, harder, his knot now catching and ready to release. Barry finally broke the silence and began to moan Len’s name over and over. Their hands never let go of one another as they finally came at the same time, each calling out for the other.

Barry threw his head back as he tried to catch his breath, finally breaking their eye contact. Len leaned his head down against his shoulder, his hands letting go of Barry’s as he adjusted them to their side, taking his weight off Barry. Barry looked at him, still breathing heavily.

“I was missing you… a lot.” Barry whispered, feeling more vulnerable than he expected. “I didn’t like you not being with me.”  

“I know,” Len replied seriously. Barry gave him a questioning look to which Len responded with a sideways smirk, “I was missing you too. Freaked out when I noticed you were gone.”

Barry chuckled, leaning up and giving him a chaste kiss before snuggling close to his alpha. He felt whole now, being with Len like this. He didn’t want to make more excuses, he was in love with Len and he was ok with that. Barry closed his eyes and finally fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

Barry awoke the next morning without the familiar warmth beside him, or on top of him, or behind him… nowhere! He looked around the room and saw it completely empty, no Len anywhere.

That same feeling of rage started up again and Barry had to catch himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking in a deep breath, as he calmed himself. His emotions were getting the best of him. He would not allow himself to be so damn clingy...

Barry laughed alone in the room.

He realized he was becoming like Iris, something he swore he never would be. She had been a friend from childhood, and quite the independent omega herself. It was why they had become such good friends. But that changed after her alpha, Eddie, came into the picture. The anger that would go through that omega when she couldn’t see her alpha was insane, not to mention incredibly scary! No one would dare come between her and her alpha. She was almost obsessed in the way she acted.

Of course Iris didn’t stay like that. Come to find out, she been acting like that because her hormones had been going insane because she…

Barry froze as he stared at the wall, chills going down his body.

Iris had been… _pregnant_.

Barry stood and started pacing the room.

_No, no, no, no, no, no… This can’t happen, this can’t happen!_ He couldn’t be pregnant!

He understood this was a possibility, but he had been so caught up with everything else, with his feelings for Len, for this new situation… everything, that he didn’t stop and think of the most common shit.

He began to bite his nails and he continued pacing, his mind racing.

He didn’t want a child… well he did, but not right now, and definitely not in this pack! This place was too dangerous, too… dark, for him to raise his child. He wanted to have a happy pack, with people he trusted and loved around him. He would be fine if it was just Cisco, Caitlin and Mick, even Lisa, and of course Len…

_Len…_

Barry felt his stomach drop once more. What the fuck was he going to think? Len hated kids! He was going to be so angry. Barry could feel tears start to form in his eyes. He kept trying to catch his breath now that he finally stopped pacing, but he was starting to shake. He wrapped his arms around himself as his tears finally broke and started coming down his face.

Was he going to hate him?... Was he going to make him leave?

Barry had asked since they got there what happened to those that got pregnant. He knew Len didn’t accept those that came to the pack with kids, but what happened to the omegas that got pregnant while being in the pack? It was obvious sex was normal in the pack, and Barry doubted there were any precautions taken. As it turned out, Len would kick the omega out of the pack. The alpha would have the choice to stay or leave, but the omega would have to leave the pack the second Len found out they were expecting. Was this what was going to happen to him? Would Len make him leave? He figured Len would stay since he was the High Alpha. Hell, most of the father alpha’s stayed in the pack, abandoning their omega just because they didn’t want to take a chance out in the wild.

Barry cried as he held himself tighter. He gritted his teeth, trying to take control. He knew his emotions were getting the best of him, especially because he didn’t even know if he really was pregnant. That small though finally started helping. He might just be over reacting and maybe he wasn’t pregnant at all. Maybe all of this was worry for nothing.

But how could he be sure? Back in the day he could easily go to the doctor and get tested. This world… it was a bit harder. Caitlin would be able to test him… if she had any tools, but she didn’t. There was the simple pregnancy test that you used to get at the pharmacy, but who kept those around? He would need one of the scavengers to get one for him, but he couldn’t do that without raising suspicion, and he didn’t want to do that until he was sure. He would go himself but omegas weren’t allowed to go on scavenger hunts. He had already tried before.

Barry finally sat at the edge of the bed, wracking his brain to think of something. Who could he trust…?

_Cisco!_ Cisco could go for him. He was an alpha, so he would be allowed to go, and Barry trusted him to keep his mouth shut. This could work!

He finally stood up and got dressed quickly, making his way out the door to go find his friend.

_Please, please, please don’t let me pregnant… not when things were finally working out for the better._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. This chapter was much easier to write with than the last, but thanks to life, my mood has been weird. I know it's a short chapter, and I was going to hold off and make it longer, but maybe the shorter chapters will help, lol! I will start on the next one as soon as I can!!   
> Guys, thank you so much for you patience and wonderful comments, they honestly help so much in motivating me to continue, so thank you, thank you, thank you!!! <3 <3 <3


	7. Panic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry looses his cool.

 

 

Barry paced back and forth in his room. This had been the longest day in his life. He had done his best to fake a smile around Len, not draw any attention, but his mind kept racing. What if… what if he was pregnant, then what? What the hell was he going to do?

He had already spoken with Cisco, and he agreed happily to go with the scavengers. Barry thought he was going to have to beg him, but it seemed the alpha saw Barry’s despair and agreed without a fuss. He had left with Mick and the others early in the morning, so now all Barry could do is wait. He was able to get away from Len for a bit, saying he just wanted to take a nap. Now that he was alone, his nerves were coming out as he kept stomping around in the bedroom.

He had practically bitten all his nails off by the time Cisco knocked on the door softly. Rushing inside before any of the others noticed. Barry quickly ran over, grabbing all the small boxes Cisco handed him.

“I figured the more the better? Plus we don’t know if expired tests will work anyways, but at least this way we have more than one.”

Barry chuckled as he looked up at Cisco, grateful to know that he had his back. They both rushed out of the room, trying to find somewhere in the factory where no one would walk in on them. They found an old restroom, not used anymore since the plumbing didn’t work, it was perfect. Barry quickly began to take the tests, one by one, breathing heavily as Cisco waited outside, keeping a look out.

They both estimated the times for each and began to read each result, Barry’s heart sinking as each one was read, his nerves getting worse, tears coming to his eyes. He walked out of the room, Cisco looking at him expectantly.

“All of them… positive…” Barry swallowed. “I’m… pregnant.”

Cisco didn’t say a word, just gave him a sympathetic look. Barry started shaking, reality sinking in. Len… Len was going to hate him!

“I can’t do this,” Barry started crying, his hands wrapping around himself, “I can’t face Len! Cisco, I can’t! I know it’s pathetic, but the thought of him… of him rejecting me…” he struggled to speak, “how sad is that, right? I’ve become so fucking weak… but… I… I’m sorry… I…”

Cisco pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. He pulled back, keeping his hands on Barry's shoulders. “Hey dude, it’s ok! It’s not pathetic, ok? You love him Barry, it’s obvious, and there is nothing to be sorry about. I understand. Look, you are the strongest, bravest  _person_ I know, not just omega. But, you are also human, so it’s ok to be weak sometimes.” He sighed as he smiled up at Barry, “Look Barry, no matter what, you can count on me. I may not be your alpha, but I'm your friend, and I won’t leave your side.”

Barry began to cry even more, sobbing into Cisco’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve a friend like Cisco, but he was grateful. He gathered himself, his mind beginning to think up something. Despite Cisco’s encouragement, Barry knew… he couldn’t face Len. It would hurt too much to have him tell him to leave. To see him… angry at him.

“Cisco, I think I need to leave, tonight.”

“WHAT!? Barry, that’s crazy, you don’t know what Len is…”

“I don’t care, Cisco I can’t, I just can’t,” Barry’s tears started coming back up. He swallowed the knot in his throat. “I’m leaving tonight, no matter what you say. I just… you can’t stop me.”

Cisco huffed, looking around the hallway, trying to think of something to say, but coming up empty. He glared at Barry, “look, I will come with you, but I’m going on record to say this is a bad idea.”

Barry smiled, giving him another hug, “thank you Cisco.” He honestly didn't want to go alone.

“Sure, lets just hope we don’t end up dead.” He chuckled, “what about Cait?”

“She is mated with Mick now. I won’t make her choose, plus…” Barry smiled, “Mick will take good care of her, better than we ever could.”

Cisco nodded, “that’s for damn sure.” Cisco studied Barry for a moment. “Are you sure I can’t change your mind?”

Barry’s stern face gave Cisco his answer. He knew this was stupid, but it had to be done. Barry rather leave and face the world on his own with his pup than have to see Len’s disappointed face.

“Tonight, we leave.”

 

It was early morning, had to be close to four, when Barry finally was able to pull himself away from Len without waking him. He had already made a bag for himself, just a few belongings, and quietly snuck out of his room. Cisco had been waiting for him outside and they both quickly made their way out. There were supposed to be watchers at night, but they always drank too much and fell asleep by midnight, so Barry knew they were safe. They made their way into the wooded area and started running.

Barry followed Cisco as they got closer and closer to the edge of the territory. Each step forward made Barry’s legs heavier. He could smell only a hint of Len’s scent now, and the closer they got to the edge, the less it became. Barry’s breathing became harder, his mind racing so much he couldn’t even hear himself think. His body was betraying him, craving Len, missing him already and he hadn’t even left the area.

They passed markers, Barry finding that familiar path where they had been running away from Thawne those months ago, when all of this started. If felt like ages, but it had only been about two, maybe three months now. It was funny how in such a small amount of time, things changed so much. Barry felt like he had become a whole different person after meeting Len. He had become someone he never thought he would be, yet, he was happy, he loved being his mate, loved Len… but… now… now he had to say goodbye.

Barry suddenly couldn’t breathe anymore. He stumbled to a stop, bending down, trying to catch his breath. He began sobbing again, his body feeling like it was coming apart.

“Barry?” Cisco walked up to him, worried for his friend.

“I can’t… breathe…” Barry struggled as he continued to cry. His body started shaking, he tried to stand up straight, thinking it would help, but it only made it worse. “Cisco…” Barry only mumbled his name before his eyes rolled back and passed out.

 

~*~

 

It had to be around six in the morning, Len knew that, his internal clock never failed him. He felt cold, which was something he hadn’t felt in a while. He rolled over, his arm stretching, trying to find that familiar warmth, but found nothing but cold sheets. He opened his eyes, seeing an empty bed. He sat up, looking around the room.

“Barry?” His voice was groggy.

When he heard no answer, he quickly got up. Barry might just be getting something to eat, or using the bathroom, something, but… Len’s gut said otherwise, the sheets were too cold for him to have just left. He dressed and walked out of the room, going to the kitchen area, looking around. Most of the pack was still asleep, and Len wanted to keep it that way, so he moved around quietly, not waking them up. Everywhere he looked, no Barry.

Len began to panic.

He returned to the bedroom, just to be sure he hadn’t come back, but he was nowhere. Len’s gut once more kicked in, yelling at him something was off… something was wrong. He growled as he stormed back out of the room, heading straight to a particular storage closet, Cisco’s room. He found the door opened, no Cisco inside, even some of his belongings were gone.

Now… now he was pissed.

Len looked around, feeling lost for a moment before remembering one more person. He stomped over to Mick’s room, kicking the door in, not caring that he broke it in the process. Mick jumped up on his bed, Caitlin sitting up as well and covering her body with the blankets as they both stared at Len.

“What the fuck High Alpha!?” Mick questioned.

His blood was pumping, anger rushing through him to where he could barely contain it. He wanted Barry, NOW, and he was ready to tear to shreds if anyone stood in his way. Len’s eyes landed on Caitlin.

“Where. Is. My. Mate!?” He gritted.

 

~*~

 

Cisco struggled with the omega’s weight, carrying him bridal style as he rushed back towards the factory. Maybe if he was lucky, no one had awakened and they wouldn’t realize they even left… maybe?

Barry still wouldn’t wake up. He just passed out in the middle of the path. Cisco knew this had been a bad idea, but he never imagined Barry actually passing out from it. Now he just needed to get him back home. Hopefully once he woke up, he would think straighter and actually talk to Len. This had been a stupid idea, but Cisco wasn’t about to leave Barry off on his own. He knew from the way Barry looked at him that he would leave, with or without him.

He could see the mill now, finally leaving the forest line. This was good, he didn’t see anyone awake just yet. He tried his best to run a bit faster, Barry’s body slowly becoming too much for him to bare. He was almost at the front door when all his hope left his body. Len rushed out, glaring at him as he saw him carrying Barry’s body, Mick walking right behind him. Cisco started panicking now.

Len walked up, tearing Barry out of his arms. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” Len growled at him, but still kept his voice down. Before Cisco could even answer, he turned and started walking towards his room with his mate. “Mick!”

Suddenly the large alpha grabbed Cisco by the back of his neck and ushered him forward, following the High Alpha back to his room. When they arrived, Cisco found both Lisa and Caitlin in the room, both looking nervous. Len walked over and laid Barry down gently on the bed, pushing his hair back gently, before turning back towards Cisco, ready to let out his anger.

“You dare try to take Barry from me? I should tear your throat out!” Len now shouted.

“I didn’t try to take him, it was his idea!” Cisco shouted back, unsure where the courage came from.

“He is my mate! Do you understand that? I’m your High Alpha!”

“I don’t give a fuck!” Cisco was a bit proud of Len's shocked face. “Look, _High Alpha_ ,” he said mockingly, “I don’t care about what position you have. Barry would not listen to me, he was determined to leave and I wasn’t about to let him go on his own. I knew it was a stupid idea, and I wanted to be sure I was there for when he realized that!" Cisco felt braver and took a step forward, towards Len, "Remember this, _Leonard_ , I’m not loyal to you, I’m loyal to Barry. I don’t care about this pack shit. Before this world went to shit, Barry was my friend, first and foremost, and still is. This is why no matter what, even if it’s stupid, I’m not leaving his side!”

The room fell silent. Len still glaring at Cisco as the others stood silently, waiting for Len to react. Cisco swallowed, still unsure of where he was getting the courage to stand up to Len, but he wasn’t backing down. Fuck it, if he died, he died standing on his feet and not cowering.

“This is your fault anyways!”

“My fault!?” Len finally answered.

“Yes! Your fault, you and your stupid way of ruling this pack. Barry panicked after finding out he was pregnant and didn’t have the courage to face you so he decided to run away instead. Then he passed out! Lucky for you, I was there to bring him back, so you should be grateful to me, asshole!!”

Caitlin and Lisa gasped, causing Cisco to finally calm down, but he kept his chin up. Someone had to tell this guy off.

Len’s face was suddenly pale. “Barry’s… pregnant?”

Cisco realized he may have said more than he should have… _fuck!!_

“Ummm…” his bravado suddenly leaving him, “can we pretend you didn’t hear that part?”

Len’s face morphed into anger, his jaw tightening. “Get out… all of you,” he whispered.

“Look, High Alpha…” Cisco tried.

“GET OUT!!!” Len roared, causing all of them to jump and rush out of the room.

Len slammed the door shut, not saying another word. They all stood there, silently looking at one another. Cisco could feel the sweat running down his back and arms.

_What the fuck had he done? Barry was going to kill him_.

“Well…” Lisa broke the silence, looking at Cisco, “aren’t you the smart one,” she said sarcastically.

“Shut it Lisa, don’t feel like listening to your shit right now,” Cisco walked towards his room, only hearing a huff from her and a chuckle from Mick.

He wasn’t sure what to make of Len’s reaction, but he doubted he would ever hurt Barry, so he just had to wait for now and see. But no matter what, he would have Barry’s back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short chapter! I'm sorry! And of course sorry for the delay! The struggle is real people, lol! Strangely another story keeps coming up in my mind, keeping me from finishing this one... ugh!! But no worries, I will finish this story!  
> I won't say there will be an update next weekend, mainly because I won't be in town! XD Vacation Time!! But I will update as soon as I can after I get back!
> 
> Guys, thank you for your patience with me! Thank you for all the wonderful comments too, I love reading them!! You guys are the reason why I keep posting, so thank you, thank you, thank you!!!


	8. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run a bit high for everyone as they all take in different news!

 

 

Len shut the door and finally took a long breath. He turned and stared out towards his bed, where Barry slept peacefully, as he laid back against the door. That had been too close. Len had never been comfortable showing too much of his vulnerable side, even with Lisa and Mick.

_Barry was pregnant… he was going to have a pup… HIS pup?_

Len had never imagined this happening to him. It was never part of his ‘plan’. Even before the world went to shit, Len never wanted kids. He never felt like he would be good at it. It’s not like he had a good role model, hell his dad had been a piece of shit. Len got himself and Lisa as far away from him as soon as he could. Plus, the little brats were loud, annoying, and just… inconvenient in every way. And this was before the world went to hell. Now they were even more problematic.

No… kids were never in the plan.

So much so that Len had always made sure to do everything possible to never have them, taking every precaution, using every birth control possible. Once the lights went out, it became a lot harder, which is why he had basically become celibate. This may have been the reason why he ended up in a bad mood most of the time, but he had been willing to do what he had to to avoid that mistake.

But of course… leave it to Barry to fuck that up.

He still couldn’t wrap his head around it. The fact that this omega had suddenly showed up and completely taken over every part of him. He had no control anymore. All he knew was his body craved him, every inch, and nothing he did could keep him from it. Because of it, he became sloppy, he didn’t think, he… he forgot…

As stupid as it sounds, he completely forgot to plan, to think ahead, to fucking remember at least simple biology. He had been too engulfed in his urges, his needs, to even care.

Now… now he was going to have one of those little annoying brats running around. He was going to have to deal with a child, and in this pack that was insane to imagine! It hadn’t been just his distaste in children that made him come up with that rule. It had also been the fact that this was not the safest pack to be around. Len had no idea where most of these guys had come from, what their pasts were, but even as much as he didn’t like kids, he could not let some child be hurt just because some asshole got angry at his father or just for fun. He wouldn’t put it past one of these guys doing that and Len could not forgive himself if that happened.

Barry being pregnant was a huge problem… so why… why was he… smiling?

Len stumbled forward, letting out a small laugh as he made his way forward, heading towards the bed. He stood on the edge, looking down at Barry’s sleeping body, grinning from ear to ear.

 _Barry was having his pup, and he was… happy?_ He couldn’t believe it!

Len laughed at the absurd feelings he was having. He knelt down, his hand coming up and gently laying on top of Barry’s belly. Once more, Barry managed to surprise him, to completely take over the situation, and had Len happy about something he never imagined doing. He was nervous as hell, there was no doubt about it. He feared what was to come, what he had to do, if he could even do it, but at the same time… he was so excited. He laid his head down on Barry, smiling up at him, laughing to himself.

_His omega was going to make him a dad…_

Len smiled even bigger, but it quickly faded.

_His omega also tried to run away from him…_

Len lifted his head up again, keeping his gaze on Barry’s face. He felt like he had already failed and the baby wasn’t even here. He made his omega feel like he couldn’t come to him, made him fear him, all because of that stupid rule.

Len stood back up, and gently started removing Barry’s shoes and clothing, making him more comfortable. He pulled the covers up on him before giving him a small kiss on the forehead.

“I will make this up to you Barry,” Len smiled at him gently, “you have nothing to worry about.”

 

~*~

 

The loud knock on the door stirred Cisco up from his nap. He had been exhausted after this morning, so afterwards he had headed to his small room and slept.

“Come in,” he yelled as he slowly got up from his bed.

Caitlin burst in the door and quickly started smacking Cisco. The alpha tried to back up, covering himself as she continued to attack him.

“What the hell!?”

“You two idiots tried to leave me!!!” She cried, tears coming down as she continued hitting him.

“Wait, Cait… hold on!” Cisco tried to calm her.

She finally stopped and glared at him. She looked hurt, which he was already expecting, but it was much worse seeing it than imagining it.

“Caity…”

“So am I that disposable!?”

“No! Caity, look, Barry felt like you were already bonded with Mick, so he shouldn’t make you pick.”

“Bullshit! You guys are my pack! You tried to leave me!” She cried.

“Caitlin, we never would leave you like that. That was Barry’s reason for not telling you, but I knew he was just being hormonal because of the pregnancy. The second he was ok with leaving you behind just confirmed it for me that he was talking crazy. I went along, but my intention was always to get him back. If he hadn’t passed out when he did, I would have started trying to get him to return. You know Barry would never leave you behind like that with a clear head.”

The omega sniffed, coming to terms with what Cisco was saying. As she finally seemed to calm down, Cisco took a few steps forward and pulled her into a strong hug.

“We would never leave you behind.”

“I’m still going to be mad at you both for a while,” but yet she softly hugged back.

“Of course. But blame mainly Barry, this was his idea.”

Caitlin laughed, shaking her head, “ok…” She pulled back, looking at Cisco worried. “What do you think Len is going to do? Think he will make Barry leave?”

“Well… if he does, then I’m going with Barry.”

“Me too!”

“What about Mick?”

“He can come with us, or keep his ass here. No matter what, I’m staying with you and Barry!”

Cisco doubted her words a bit. It wasn’t that she didn’t mean them, but in the end, he knew Caitlin had some strong feelings for the alpha. It wouldn’t be as easy as she was trying to make it out to be. Either way, he still loved his friend for being so loyal.

“Well, guess we will have to wait and see what happens.”

“Yeah…” she said deep in thought. “I’ll let you continue resting. I will come get you once Barry wakes.” She smiled as she turned and walked out.

“Thanks Cait.”

Cisco turned, ready to get back in his bed, when the door opened once more. He laughed, wondering what Caitlin had forgotten, but quickly froze when Lisa stood there.

Cisco just stared at her, unsure of what to say or do. It was something he had found really annoying since meeting her. Cisco had never had issues talking to omegas. In fact, he had always been at ease around them, even a bit flirtatious, but Lisa… Lisa was something he had never encountered. She frightened the hell out of him, and the fact that she was pissed at him made things so much worse.

Now he was stuck in his tiny room with her blocking the door. Not to mention he had yelled at her earlier, so she was definitely not going to be happy.

“Lisa… ummm… I mean… uhhh…”

“Oh, so now cats got your tongue? Earlier you had no problem yelling at my brother and then me! So what, you only have courage when it comes to that other omega?” She spat at him. “Is he that special to you?”

Cisco studied her face, realizing she was honestly upset and not joking. Yelling wasn’t going to do much, so he figured he would just try to calm her down.

“Barry was my friend, it just what you do.”

“Just a friend? Because you could have fooled me! You ran off with him! You didn’t care about your other little friend! Didn’t care about what my brother would do to you! Didn’t care about… me…” she broke off.

Now Cisco was really confused.

“You? Lisa, you hate me, why would I even think about you?”

“Argh! You are so stupid!”

“I’m stupid!? I’m not the one acting like a psycho!”

“Psycho?” she shook her head, looking away from him. She finally pressed her lips, looking determined and much calmer than a second ago. “Guess I will take a page from Lenny’s book.”

“Wha…?”

Lisa suddenly shoved him back, causing him to fall on his bed. Before he could react, she straddled him, smiling devilishly.

“Just take what you want.” With that she leaned down and captured Cisco’s lips. The alpha sat there, unable to grasp what the hell was happening at the moment. Lisa lifted up, but kept their faces closer. “I like you dummy. I want you to be my alpha.”

 _WHAT!!!?_ Even in the past, Cisco would have never been so lucky to get a girl like her… so why the fuck was this happening now?

“Me?”

“Yes…”

“Why!?”

Lisa laughed. “You are cute, and smart, and you aren’t like these other alphas. But then… then Barry said I wasn’t your type which just pissed me the hell off. And then you ran from me!”

“I…” Cisco wasn’t sure what to say about that. “Sorry?”

She smiled as she leaned in again, her lips brushing against his. “Make it up to me then,” she pouted.

She kissed him again, but this time Cisco finally reacted. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. He wasn’t going to question his luck anymore. Lisa moaned into the kiss and Cisco was sure he had never heard a sexier sound.

So maybe this pack hadn’t been such a bad idea, he smiled… until he realized something.

_Len was definitely going to kill him now…_

 

~*~

 

Barry stirred, feeling warm and fuzzy, nuzzled against a body he was very familiar with. He inhaled his alpha’s scent as he slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Len smile down at him.

“Morning,” Barry grumbled.

“Afternoon actually,” Len chuckled.

Barry looked at him confused, but then memories of that morning finally came through. He and Cisco had ran off, they had even managed to leave the territory, so how… how was he back here?

“You passed out while running away, Cisco brought you back,” Len filled in, knowing Barry’s confusion, looking a bit sad.

Barry didn’t know what to say. He had been terrified of facing Len when telling him about the baby, but he never imagined facing Len after being caught trying to run away. If he had been angry, yelling, something, Barry would have felt a bit better, but the fact that he just sat there, looking hurt, broke Barry. He hadn’t meant to hurt Len, he just thought… he thought this was the right thing. Len didn’t like kids! He was going to hate Barry when he found out, but at this moment, looking at his face, Barry now would rather face that than this.

“Lenny… I…” Barry tried, but the words wouldn’t come out. Barry could feel tears start to form, his voice cracking.

“I’m sorry.” Len cut him off, throwing Barry off. “I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t come to me. I’m your alpha Barry, and I failed you. I’m sorry.” Barry narrowed his eyes, confused even more. “I know you are pregnant Barry.”

Barry held his breath, shocked. “How…?”

“Cisco blurted it out as he chewed me out.”

“What!?” Barry sat up. He wasn’t sure what part of that sentenced had him more confused. He watched as Len sat up slowly. He was unsure of what to say to him. He didn’t seem mad about the whole thing, which just made Barry feel even more foolish for having done what he did. “Sorry…” he whispered.

“Don’t be,” Len reached out, cupping Barry’s face. “I’m not mad Barry.”

“You’re not?” Barry looked at him skeptically.

Len gave him a shy smile, looking away for a moment. “No. Actually I’m… really happy.”

Barry didn’t miss the sound of shock in his voice. Was he really ok with this? He felt himself get excited, but tried to keep it in, still unsure as to how ‘happy’ Len was.

“Really?”

Len grinned, pulling Barry into a chaste kiss. “Yes,” he laughed. “I can’t explain it, but… I’m happy. I won’t lie, I never cared for children, but… when I heard the news, after freaking out for a second I realized I was… excited,” he chuckled once more, “we are having a pup.” Len’s smile got bigger.

Barry felt his emotions break. He fell forward, hugging Len tightly, and began to sob on him. He tried to explain his joy at this moment, the fear he had had at telling him, how stupid he felt in the end, but it all came out just a big mess of tears and unrecognizable blabbing. Len rubbed his back, trying to calm him down as he laughed at him.

“Are you sure you are ok with this? I just thought… you always said…” Barry sniffed as he pulled back up to look at Len.

Len simply nodding at him as he pulled Barry in for another kiss, “I am Barry.”

Barry would have never imagined Len being ok with it, with everything he had said about kids. He had been sure Len would have sent him away, just like he had so many others.

“What about the rule?” Barry asked, a bit more serious.

Len pondered for a moment before answering, “the rule still stands.”

Barry felt his nerves creep back up, “so I have to leave?...”

“We… _we_ will leave.”

“You would leave your pack to come with me?” Barry couldn’t help but be a bit shocked.

Len chuckled again, shacking his head. His hand gently covered Barry’s belly as he got a bit closer to him. “This is my pack, you me and our pup. It’s all that matters to me now.”

Barry swallowed the knot in his throat. He didn’t know if this was some hallucination he was having, or a dream, but he never wanted to wake up. The things Len kept saying, it was too good to be true, even with as strong of a bond as they had.

“I love you Lenny,” he blurted out, no longer caring, only wanting Len to know the truth.

Len smiled once more, bringing him in closer. “I love you, my omega.”

 

 

Barry felt a bit of nerves coming up. Len had decided to let Mick and the others know about his departure, but not the entire pack. He figured it would be better for he and Barry to just leave without them knowing.

Cisco came in first, looking more guilty than Barry had ever seen. He wasn’t sure if it was because he thought Barry was going to be angry with him about spilling the pregnancy, or maybe the fact that he had yelled at Len, something Barry still couldn’t get over. He watched as he nervously kept his distance from not just him, but Len as well. Mick and Caitlin came in next, Caitlin quickly giving Barry a few smacks as well for having left her behind. But soon she smiled at him gently and whispered a congratulation about the pregnancy. She warily looked at Len who was now talking to Mick.

“Is he… ok?”

Barry smiled, “yeah. He surprised even me… I think he surprised himself too,” Barry laughed.

Lisa was the last to stroll in, closing the door behind her and walking right passed Len. The alpha caught her scent, looking at her suspiciously.

“Lisa… you smell, alpha-ish,” he accused as his eyes slowly turned towards Cisco, on the other side.

“Do I?” Lisa giggled, but didn’t give anything further.

“We are coming back to this,” he glared at Cisco, but spoke to Lisa. Cisco visibly gulped. Barry could only laugh to himself. He passes out for just a little while and shit happens left and right!

“I’ll get right to the point,” Len started, “as you all heard, thanks to Cisco’s big mouth, Barry is pregnant.” Len came to stand right next to Barry. He blushed as everyone began to congratulate him. Len even gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.

“Sorry for all the commotion I caused earlier… I just… freaked out…”

“No worries kid, I would have too if I knew I was having this assholes’s pup,” Mick teased. 

“Thanks,” Len deadpanned.

“So now what? You gonna change the rule?”

“No Mick, the rules still stands.”

“So what’s the plan?” Lisa chimed in.

Len took hold of Barry’s hand, smiling at him once more. “We are leaving. I want this done as smoothly as possible, so only you all will know. We will gather a few belongings and head out in a week or so, before the pack can start to notice Barry’s pregnancy. Plus, this way Mick should be able to easily take over without much fuss.”

“Take over?” Mick narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, you are the next strongest here, so it only makes sense you would want to be high alpha…”

“I mean, who the fuck said I’m staying!?” Mick glared at his friend.

“Or me!?” Lisa slapped Len’s arm. “What the fuck Lenny!?”

“Guys, it is my decision to leave. I’m not forcing you to come with me. We have all lived out there and know how hard it can be. I won’t blame you if you prefer to stay here…”

“Bullshit!” Mick roared, “I’m going with you. I don’t want this fucked up pack. You are the one I followed, so I go with you.”

Caitlin smiled as she grabbed Mick’s hand, nodding towards Barry.

Cisco finally stood a bit taller, no longer hiding, “I had already declared that I go where Barry goes.”

“Well I guess that means I’m going too, but that should have never been questioned,” Lisa glared at her brother.

Barry looked around at all his friends, proud that he had somehow managed to get so many wonderful people around him in this crazy world. “Thanks guys,” he barely got out as tears started to come forward. “You have no idea how happy it makes me…” he began to all out cry, curling himself around Len as he sobbed on his shoulder.

“Da hell…?” Mick looked confused.

“He is a bit emotional right now, due to his… condition,” Caitlin filled in, making everyone laugh.

“Good luck with that buddy.” Mick said towards Len.

Len chuckled as he continued to rub Barry’s back, trying to sooth him. “So ok. We will _all_ leave, but tell no one. We will gather a few necessities and in about a week or so, we will head out. This pack can destroy itself for all I care, as long as we are in the clear. Understood?”

“Yes High Alpha,” they all responded.

 

Barry finally managed to calm down after dinner. As he slowly got into his bed with Len, he still couldn’t believe how different last night had been to this one. Before, he had it in his head that he had to leave, that it was just going to be him and Cisco trying to survive with his baby. Now… Len was coming with him. Not only that, all his friends were. It made his actions seem even more foolish. But then again, he wondered if things would have gone the same way if he had just told Len. Would he have been so accepting of it, or was it that the fear he felt when Barry had left him made him be more understanding? It didn’t matter now he guessed. Now Barry was going to have his little family.

They curled up in bed, Len spooning him from behind, holding him tightly, as if Barry was going to run away again. He could hear thunder in the distance, it was preparing to rain. This made things even better, Barry always did sleep much better in the rain. All in all, Barry still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He closed his eyes, humming as he finally fell asleep.

 

Barry woke up, breathing hard, covered in sweat. He felt disoriented for a moment until he realized he was in his room. He could even feel Len pressed against his back, deep in sleep. He swallowed hard, trying to get his mind to calm down.

_Just a dream…_

Still, that grin, that voice, that scent… Thawne.

Barry dreamt he had been alone, in the woods, and Thawne had found him. No matter how fast he ran, the alpha had been right behind him, laughing, catching up to the point where Barry could feel his fingers reaching the back of his neck. He had tried to call out for Len, but no noise would come out, no sound, making him panic even more.

It had been a while since he had dreamt of him. He mainly had had the nightmares of him when he first arrived at the pack. Barry thought at this point his mind would have forgotten him already. It was strange that he even thought about him. Even now that he was awake, he could almost smell him…

Barry froze.

The room was silent, just the rain outside coming down hard, but something... something was off. He inhaled again.

That was not his dream.

Barry slowly moved only his head, searching, scanning the dark room slowly. He finally caught movement from the other side of the bed. Barry focused as his eyes finally picked up a dark shadow standing on the other side of the bed.

Barry only had a split second to realize Thawne was actually there before the alpha began to move. Barry’s heart jumped to his throat as the alpha raised a knife up and his hand began to come down, heading towards Len.

Barry’s adrenaline kicked in, having just enough time to sit up and push the alpha’s arm away from Len’s vital points, but not enough to completely stop the attack. The knife sunk into Len’s thigh instead, waking him as he screamed in pain.

_How… how did this happen?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... guys... let me tell you the bs that happened to me.  
> So as you know, I posted the last chapter and said I was going on vacation the following weekend. Well that week, I actually was able to write over half this chapter. I was so excited because I thought I was going to post before leaving!  
> Now... I keep my stories on a USB drive for safe keeping. My last laptop crashed on me and I lost everything, so I didn't want that to happen. But my drive was getting a bit old, so I decided to move my stories to a new one... and that's when everything went to shit.  
> I cut and pasted everything to the new one, removed the old one, and then went back in to the new one to pull up The Pack to work on it... and it wasn't there. I had some of my stories, but the Pack was missing, my two side stories (one being The Bet), and all the other stories stated they hadn't been updated since 2017... idk what happened, but I was pissed. I tried to undo what I did, but apparently the old drive hadn't been saving the stuff properly.  
> Luckily, I was able to get The Bet, and the other story back bc of emails I have done back and forth with friends. The half chapter of The Pack however... gone. I was practically crying. So with that, I shut off my laptop, went on my cruise, saying 'fuck it'. Even after I came back, I was still pissed and didn't want to write.  
> But I did want to update, so I did my best trying to remember what I wrote, and finally posted. So I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have learned my lesson to not use just USB drives to save work!
> 
> Anyways... sorry for the rambling, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thought the cliffhanger might be worse than the last one... But I will post soon!! Thank you all so much for all your support, not just with this story, but all my stories!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! Yes, I finally started my a/o story that I mentioned like 4 months ago or something on Tumblr... Just a quick note, there are no betas in this universe, just to keep it more simple. ;)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this story! I will do my best to post often, but I have been struggling a bit with getting back into writing, so please bare with me!


End file.
